Eternal Hope(BEING REWRITTEN)
by SonderThoughts
Summary: Imagine dying in the most cliche way ever, a car accident. Now imagine waking up in something that isn't necessarily cliche, at least, by my standards. You've probably read about dying and waking up in a different universe before, but, sometimes, no matter how much you try to act like everything's normal and ignore what you know is happening, fate has different plans for you. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

Life is a complicated thing. Everything depends on everyone, one's choices could affect thousands of people, yet, thousands of people's choice could affect one person. No one can truly see the future for what it will be. Sure, you can make predictions, but you won't know until you yourself experience it. The only thing certain about life, is that it ends with death. Death can occur at any time, it can arrive earlier than expected, which I, unfortunately, learned the hard way. Yet, it can knock on your door later than expected, which is what most hope for. Now death is complicated too, as you don't know what happens after it. Do we just simply fade away, out of existence, or do we get judged and sent off to heaven or hell? Well, I'm gonna tell you what I know about that.

But we'll get to that part later.

Something that is very relevant in life is memories. They make up who you are as a person, are you good, evil, kind, rude? It all depends on your memories. Not only that, but they can also terrorize you, sort of like your minds way of reminding you what was a good idea, and what was a bad idea. There are a few things that horrify me and I would rather not recall, and I'm about to think about the number one thing on that list.

 _My Death_

Whenever I even bothered to wonder what death was like, I usually just brushed it off, thinking I had plenty of time until that happened.

Oh boy was I wrong.

I would have never thought it to be as terrifying and mind-numbing as it had been. The screeching of wheels, tearing of metal, blood spattering, the feeling of breaking multiple bones at once whilst simultaneously your flesh is being ripped. It was something so terrifying I can't even put what I feel into words.

This is a brief (not really)overview.

The only warning I had received was the frantic honking of a horn. I hadn't even noticed the truck, I was too focused on the conversation I was having with my best friend, Amery. We had been walking peacefully, laughing, talking about school and just life in general. Then, there was the screeching and honking, and when I turned to see what was happening, the truck was probably around two feet away from me.

I had immediately closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. I knew that there was no time for me to try and run, only try to protect.

Evidently it didn't work, but hey, at least I tried.

When my skin finally felt the metal make contact, I knew that I was not going to be walking away from there. This person was speeding, and I mean _speeding_. I literally felt metal being crushed, my bones being snapped, as if they were nothing more than twigs, my flesh torn apart, as easily as paper.

I guess when people say that you're about to die that your life flashes before your eyes, they were right, because that's what I just experienced.

A million thoughts ran through my head, all the things I had done, would never do, and what I loved most. It was an overload of thoughts. However this was nothing compared to the first thing that had registered in my mind.

Pain.

You know how everyone says that adrenaline completely drowns out pain?

Well they can go screw themselves 'cause that was completely untrue.

All I could focus on was the pure, unadulterated pain that was coursing through my entire being.

The second thing that registered in my mind.

Red.

And it was not paint.

It was everywhere.

The road was covered in it, my blood. Actually, Amery's blood too.

Yup, I wasn't the only one who had been hit.

Despite my vision, once perfect, now blurring in and out of focus, I could vaguely make out that she was no longer breathing.

I think that that's when it truly hit me.

I'm dying. These are my final moments in life.

 _Oh. My. God._

I started crying, exhaustion finally taking over.

I was never going to see my mom or dad again, my older brother and I would never play cards again, I was never going to be able to just laugh and be weird with Amery again. I was about to lose everything I had once had, everything I would be able to do. I was only 17! I was just about to go out into the real world and live my life, and then I die. What kind of sick, twisted sense of humor does fate have?

At this point in time I was pondering how I was even still alive. I felt like a million years had gone by since I had felt the impact, but in reality it probably been a little under a minute. One thing was for sure though, I wasn't going to be in the realm of the living for much longer. My vision was already starting to fade, the rest of my senses nullifying.

 _You should have payed more attention to the road, Anantaa._

I didn't deserve to be sad, I had just hurt everyone I loved by not paying attention to the road. They would mourn my loss, I knew that because, well, I had a happy life. I was loved, and now all those who mattered to me were going to find out that I had died because of a car accident.

How cliche. I died from a truck crashing into me. Nobody would really pay attention to that.

I was so, insignificant. Not really my fault though, I didn't have a chance to do anything impressive in 17 years.

I really am stupid. Such a simple thing, one that I had been taught to do the entirety of my childhood. Pay attention while crossing the road. I forgot to do that once and look where it got me. Not only me though. I had basically just killed my best friend.

There was only one thing left for me to do.

It would never make up for my mistake, but using what little bit of life I had left, I glanced at Amery, the crowd surrounding us, and then looked up at the sky, and whispered…

"I'm sorry."

I then welcomed the darkness with open arms.

And that would bring me back to where I am now.

I know that I'm dead, that's pretty obvious.

Now there's the question of where I am.

My only clues are that,

1\. It's dark

2\. It's slippery

3\. It's hot, like ridiculously hot. As in I'm sweating a lot.

 _Cool! That rhymed!_

 _That is the last thing I should be thinking about right now._

I've been here for a few hours at most, and all I've been able to do is sulk and be depressed. Then again, who wouldn't, after being through what I just experienced. In fact, a few minutes ago I discovered that I'm shaking uncontrollably.

Yeah, this place is not delightful at all.

If this is Hell, then I need to have a word with whoever's in charge of this place because I could not have possibly done something so bad in the span of 17 years, that I deserve to go her-

Oh dear lord, I'm moving. I feel like I'm being pushed out of here, and if I am, it's a very tight fit. I'm practically choking.

 _Thank god. I thought that was Hell for second._

 _Wait, hold up, where the hell am I going?_

Tears are gathering in my eyes. God dammit if this is what happens after death then I'm severely disappointed. I feel like I'm being choked, and I'm just surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly, bright light invades my vision, and I hear a bunch of shouts surrounding me.

What really gets to me however, is when I feel a giant pair of hands holding me.

This is about my limit.

What the hell is going on?

I've decided to do what any logical person in the same situation as me would do.

I started crying. A LOT.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a quite a while since my escape from what I've dubbed the "Black Abyss of Doom."

I know, I know, it's such a beautiful and original name.

Anyways, I would try to give you an estimate of how long it's been, but I have no idea.

Because all I do is sleep.

Literally, if I were to guess, I'm asleep for more than half the day, and it's actually starting to get annoying.

 _Huh, never thought I'd see the day I was complaining about getting too much sleep, really, I should be thankful, being in high school was not exactly beneficial for my sleeping habits._

But talking about my naps is not my priority right now.

I'm just questioning how I'm not dead, I mean, probably every bone in my body was broken, so shouldn't I be dead?

 _But, I'm thankful I'm alive._

I smiled, joy filling me to the brim. I was going to see Mommy and Papa again, I was going to be playing card games with my brother again, I would be able to have fun wi-

 _Oh dear lord, Amery's dead._

See that thing flying away in the distance? Yeah, that's the first happy moment I had since the accident happened.

Amery's gone, and it was all my fault.

I would like to say that I was able to reach closure after thinking long and hard about what had transpired earlier, move on from her death, start my life without her happily, knowing she was watching over me forever from above.

But I can't, 'cause it would be a complete and utter lie.

Instead, what truly happened was I started bawling uncontrollably, overcome with sadness, and slipping back into the depression I had been in for quite a while. I then waited for the woman to come, she always did when I started crying.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention her.

There was this woman that was taking care of me, and she was weird. She sang me to sleep every day, she wrapped me in blankets, and whenever she fed me, it felt awfully strange, I could tell it was milk, but not your everyday milk, it was, off, somehow. Also, it was very fleshy, not the milk, whatever it was coming out of, as incredibly disgusting as that sounds.

In short, I didn't like being helpless.

And I will not go into details of how my waste was dealt with. It is an incredibly disturbing experience for me, and something I will never speak of.

I was very disturbed from what little bit I could gather from her appearance, her hair was so black it had a blue hue to it, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue so pure I had previously thought it impossible to be a human's eye colour. I would go into more detail, but I think I'll just get to the point.

She was absolutely stunning.

Her eyes were what was bothering me though, I swear that sometimes that blue would shift into a brilliant orange, and I blamed it on my senses.

Speaking of them, my senses had ridiculously deteriorated (not really ridiculously, considering I had been hit by a truck), my vision was probably the worst though, I could barely see, my sense of smell was basically gone, I can taste things pretty decently, but honestly, my hearing and ability to feel were perfectly intact.

Something else that was bothering me was the fact that everyone I had seen in the room so far, spoke Japanese.

I only knew this because I like anime, and I have picked up a few words over the years. But it was nowhere near enough to understand what they were saying.

This was raising an alarm in my head, because you don't just get caught up in an accident, and wake up in a place where everyone is fluently speaking a language that is only spoken on the other side of the world.

Wait a second, car accident, should be dead, only sees light after exiting from a black room, held by a giant pair of hands, can't move very well, senses are bad, woman regularly taking care of me in an almost maternal manner, sometimes accompanied by man, speaking language that is spoken on other side of the world, and most importantly,

 _I was feeling no pain at all._

I gulped. There was no way, I was only being paranoid. I looked up into the woman's beautiful blue eyes, as if trying to see if I was on the verge of a major discovery.

All I got from doing that was her making funny faces at me.

 _Is she trying to entertain me?_

My breathing hitched, if my suspicions were right, then that behaviour was completely normal.

It was ludicrous, but I needed a way to confirm that I was still me.

Yup, I was having doubts if I was still Anantaa.

Nevermind, there was simply no plausible way, I was just being paranoid.

For those who are still lost, let me clarify what I was thinking.

Rebirth, Reincarnation, any other names it may have. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had somehow fallen into the path of rebirth, and still had my memories.

The amount of evidence supporting this theory was massive, almost everything I had experienced ever since the accident, no matter how strange, could probably be explained if this were true.

My breathing quickened. I was panicking. This simply couldn't be true, if it was, then I might as well say goodbye to my family, and I was already depressed over never seeing my friend again. I mean, even if they're still alive when I'm old enough to travel the world, then how am I even going to talk to them. Should I just be like " Hey Mommy and Papa, it's me Anantaa, your dead daughter, I've just been reincarnated. Nice to see you again!"

Yeah, I'd probably just be shipped off to a mental facility.

I took deep breaths to calm myself.

I'm overreacting, I haven't even confirmed whether or not I am a baby again. Then again, I need a way to do so.

 _Wait a second, I think I've got it._

I hadn't really tried moving that much ever since the accident, believing that my efforts would be fruitless, since i was in this semi-coma thing. I had wiggled at most, but that's it. Therefore, as strange as it sounds, I hadn't really had the chance to compare the size of my body to anybody else's.

But now, I would try.

If I haven't been reincarnated, then what I'm about to do will be the shame of my life, and I will always deny it ever happened, so don't go trying to tell anybody.

I took a deep breath, and to get the lady's attention, I…

Let out a bunch of baby noises.

" Goo goo gaa gaa?"

Once again, my originality shines through. I mean, I totally picked the least known baby sound ever.

The woman's eyes lit up, and she was back to making weird faces at me.

I sighed, not amused. That was really starting to get annoying.

I then raised my hand, and as I hoped, she went to hold my hand, seemingly happy that I was starting to move. Time felt like it had slowed down, as if a year went by in a single second.

 _Damn, I never thought I would be so dramatic over holding someone's hand._

I felt her skin make contact with mine, and then…

I felt her hand completely envelop my own.

I gulped, slowly turning my head, just to confirm, I felt my eyes slowly widen.

It was just as I had feared.

 _My hand was dwarfed by her own._

If that wasn't enough, my hand was a few shades lighter than it used to be.

I looked at her smiling face, so full of love and admiration, this looked like it meant a lot to her.

And once again, I had what I hoped was the standard reaction to anybody in my situation. Actually, scratch that, I might have gone a little overboard, and probably given my new mom a huge scare and ruin a super meaningful moment for her, but it couldn't be helped.

The second I realized the gravity of my situation, the last words that ran through my head were _" Holy crap."_

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Author here!**

 **I just realized that I had completely forgotten to put an author's note in my last chapter, so here it is.**

 **Thanks so much for clicking on this story and bothering to read it. It really means a lot to me, as I'm trying really hard to make it a decent story. I'm still growing as a writer, so my writing will improve as the story goes on, so please bear with me for now, after all, it's my first story. As for updates, at the very least, once in two weeks, but most likely weekly unless something comes up. I don't really know what else to really say so once again, thanks so much, please R &R, oh and also, just call me V.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **V.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been ages since I've confirmed what death had been holding for me.

I let out a dry laugh. Or at least tried, it was hard to do so when you were only around a year old.

It came out more like a cough, an alarmingly loud one, and I saw my mom's face whip around to look at me.

I knew that my new parents were worried, but I honestly didn't care.

What could possibly worry them, you ask?

Well, you see, after my graceful reaction to figuring out was going on, I cried for what felt like, and probably was, hours on end. My throat would be crying out in protest, my voice cracking, and I would still not relent. Something that I discovered during this experience, is that whoever came up with another popular belief, was yet again wrong.

Is it just me, or have I disproved a lot of things since the accident?

Oh well. Onto the latest myth busted, crying does indeed help solve problems, thankyouverymuch. Believe or not, bawling my eyes out comforted me, and gave me a lot of time to think over my situation. I would love to go into the details, but I'm sure that basically no one wants to hear about how I was making myself miserable, thinking non-stop about all the things I had lost. To give you all an overview, I've resolved to not overthinking my situation, and instead trying to adjust to it, go with the flow.

Yeah, that may sound like running away from my problems, but really, I'm gonna deal with them later.

Probably.

I mean, give a girl a break. I had just died. I was allowed to avoid my problems. Though I admit, it was probably because I was still mostly in a state of semi-shock.

Moving on, in the span of time I had come to a temporary state of inner peace, I had been giving my parents hell.

They had had no clue how to stop me from crying, and looking back I pity them.

Sort of.

I mean, they're the ones who decided to have a kid, they should have expected this.

However, this was not the issue. What was freaking them out was when one day, I just completely stopped crying. Keep in mind that while they were probably relieved to get their sleep back, it's kind of strange that your daughter is crying almost nonstop for months on end, and then she randomly stops.

But you know what? Screw that. It was their own problem.

Right now I had a few things I want to accomplish.

The first was to learn this freaking language.

I hated not being able to talk with a deep, burning passion.

I mean, other than singing, talking was one of the things I loved most.

And to have that taken away from me was so damn annoying.

I don't know what the age most kids say their first word is, and honestly, I don't care.

I was going to learn Japanese, and I was going to do it fast.

Trust me, you do not want to underestimate my language learning skills. In my previous life, I could speak in English, Hindi, majority of French, some Spanish, hell, I EVEN KNOW SOME GERMAN.

I had already started to pick up some words anyhow, this was going to be a piece of cake.

Don't believe me? Just watch.

* * *

It's been six months since I said learning Japanese would be easy.

I lied.

This is harder than learning Hindi, and that took me three years to perfect.

It's not even funny, I can only say basic sentences, no where near enough to have a decent conversation with anyone.

Granted it's probably better than the other kids my age, but it's still annoying me.

Ugh. Kids. They are disgusting.

There is this one kid. I believe his name is Hisao, yeah, he's annoying. I don't even know why he's over at my house all the time.

No matter how many times I try to avoid him and maintain a quiet and peaceful atmosphere, he simply crawls over to me, and ruins it.

In fact, he's here right now.

 _I wonder what he's doing right now._

I turned around to catch a glimpse of what he is doing, when all of a sudden...

WHACK!

I'm hit in the face with a foreign object.

The one who threw it? Hisao.

And he's sitting there smiling at me. In fact, if he wasn't just two and a half years old, I would have said that he is smirking.

 _Wait a second. He really is smirking!_

" YOU NUISANCE! DO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? COME ON OVER HERE YOU BRAT, WE'LL SEE WHO WINS, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME PHYSICALLY! MENTALLY I SURPASS YOU BY A LONG SHOT BUDDY. SO BACK OFF!"

No, I do not know enough Japanese to say that yet.

Which is why I screamed it in english.

Honestly I don't know what reaction I was expecting, but I was able to gather one thing.

Hisao did want to fight.

Because once I finished my rant, he calmly looked over at me, and threw the toy he had in his hands at me. And you want to know what it hit?

My face. Again.

My eyes narrowed.

 _I see how it is. Just know that this is war, kid._

My mother seemed to predict what I was about to do next, as she quickly ran over to where we were sitting and she picked me up.

She then placed me in another room, far away from Hisao, seemingly saving him from me.

No worries. Now I have more time to plan the brats doom.

* * *

I slipped up.

In a desperate attempt to communicate with the world, I had yelled.

" Bonjour, kya haal hai, tengo hambre, tschϋss!"

This translates to " Hello, how are you, I'm hungry, bye."

Don't worry, that sentence was not supposed to make sense. Nor was it supposed to start a conversation.

I had done it out of pure frustration. It was hard, being a 17 year old stuck in a year old's body. My psychological need for human communication was kicking in. However, speaking in all those different languages didn't seem to help my situation much.

Not surprisingly, my parents just thought it was baby gibberish.

One thing that was surprising however, was that they didn't seem to recognize any of these languages. I know, I should have realized this when I had been yelling at Hisao in English, but it hadn't really been on my mind until now.

Then again, it's probably better for me if they didn't. I mean, what would your reaction be if your child, who just barely knew how to talk, was speaking fluently in multiple languages you had never learned

It probably wouldn't be a very great reaction.

Whatever, I was just overthinking things again.

Anyways, back onto the subject of me learning to speak Japanese.

My first word wasn't very interesting, but if you wish to know, it was kaa-san.

Tou-san wasn't very happy about that.

Honestly, I had known those words way before I actually said them, but I didn't say them, because I thought 1 year old was too early to say that.

That all changed when my father kept trying to get me to say tou-san.

Being the adorable little troll I was, I decided to say kaa-san instead.

Though it came out more like "kasaassddn."

It's ludicrous! How much harder it had become to talk just because I was a baby again!

After a few more tries, I was able to say "kaa-san?" correctly.

His reaction was priceless.

His entire face turned red, and he turned dramatically over to my mom and sobbed "How could you! She was supposed to talk to me first!"

She simply rolled her eyes at him, and then smiled over at me.

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced my father yet, have I?

Well, he is a tall man with tan skin, brown hair, and the same blue eyes as kaa-san.

Did I mention he also acts like a child stuck in a man's body?

 _How ironic. That's the exact opposite of what I'm experiencing right now._

 _Except I'm not a man, I'm a woman._

Also, one more thing that should be important, I've figured out my name.

It's Kirara.

Honestly, I think it's really pretty, so I'm ok with it. Though it's gonna take some getting used to.

But enough of introductions, honestly, all I'm worried about is learning how to read in this language.

One thing was for sure, it was gonna be a pain in the ass.

* * *

It's been three whole years. I was officially three years old as of yesterday.

Wow, time really does fly by.

 _Hey! That's the first thing I've proved so far! SOMEONE WAS RIGHT! OMG OMG OM-"_

Yup, despite my age mentally, the amount of energy that was stored in my small body is finally starting to get to me.

The only way that I ever get to burn all of that energy off is by playing with the other kids.

That's torture.

THEY ARE ALL BRATS. Especially Hisao.

Yup. The little kid hasn't changed a bit. Except that he was noticably smarter than all the other four year olds.

This wasn't necessarily a good thing for me.

Why?

Well, it was like the kid has made it his life mission to piss me off.

Just yesterday, I was sitting in the corner, peacefully, avoiding everyone, drawing a beautiful butterfly. I was avoiding everyone because frankly, I couldn't really deal with any of them. Being away from them was very relaxing.

I was enjoying myself.

And then Hisao decides that my drawing was a "disgrace to all of butterfly kind."

I could deal with that, but then he decided to snatch my brush and scribble on the drawing.

That was when he had crossed the line. I had been ready to go nine tails on this kid, even though the nine tails doesn't even exist, and even if he did, I'm not his jinchuriki.

 _I really need to stop making anime references inside my head, that had been a real problem in my last life..._

Anyways, getting back on topic, who does Hisao think he is? Destroying something I had been working really hard on.

I HAD BEEN REALLY PROUD OF IT TOO!

Needless to say, my parents were pretty mad when he told on me for punching him in the face.

I have no regrets.

The only reason I got off with a mere lecture was probably because my punch wasn't actually strong enough to really hurt Hisao.

Anyways, we're headed to the main house now. It's where us all, the kids, meet up.

Just to clear things up, here's what I've figured out in the past one and a half years.

1\. I live in a village, no cities anywhere in sight.

2\. I'm almost positive everyone in the village is related, while some so distant we probably had less than a drop of the same blood running through our veins, to my cousins. Unfortunately, Hisao happens to be my cousin, which explains why he always at my place when we were younger. Appearance wise, while there was a huge variety of hair colors, from blue-black to light brown, however, everyone possessed the same startling blue eyes.

3\. I was my mother's spitting image, blue black hair, the trademark blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, very lightly tanned.

4\. There was no modern technology, it was like we were cut off from the world. Except the toilets were normal, thank the lord. Honestly though, I kinda like it, it is very peaceful.

5\. There's something off with this body, not on the outside, on the inside. Like there's something inside of me

 _Oh dear lord that sounds wrong._

A hand suddenly appears in front of my face, waving around frantically.

" Kirara! Hello! Earth to Kirara!"

I simply blink and and looked in the direction the hand is coming from.

" Oh, hi kaa-san"

I immediately turn away.

 _Ah dammit, I lost my train of thought. Now I have to start all over agai-_

" KIRARA! Stop daydreaming! You're about to crash into a house!"

"EH?!"

I glanced straight ahead, and saw that I really am about to crash into a house. I carefully walked around it and smiled at kaa-san sheepishly.

"Oopsies?"

As she always does, she merely shakes her head, smiles, and gestures ahead.

"Come on, all your friends are waiting."

I shot her a look.

"Why do I have to?"

She glared right back.

"Kirara, you need to interact with people more. Me and your father love you, but you need to be nice to other people, otherwise, they won't be nice back."

Her smile shifted into a smirk. I gulped. She was planning something.

"In fact, if you don't have at least one good friend when I come to pick you up, I will make sushi for dinner."

 _She wouldn't dare._

My eyes narrowed. I hate sushi, and kaa-san knows that. It's how she blackmails me into doing things for her.

" Would you really do that to your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood? How could you kaa-san?" I state dramatically, raising the back of my hand to my forehead.

She merely smacks the back of my head and pointed forward.

" Geez, enough with the theatrics, we're here."

Her expression shifted into a stern one.

" And I'd better hear that you apologized to Hisao, and that no one else has been injured because of you."

I mustered up the most innocent expression I had, and replied in a sweet tone " Yes kaa-san."

She smiled and flicked my nose, then ran away yelling "BYEEEE"

I scowled. She knew how much I hated when she did that, Though I suppose she doesn't know why.

Honestly, it just made me want to sneeze sometimes, and I hated that feeling you got before sneezing with a passion, but flicking my nose was how she shared her affection, and you know what? Everyone has their own quirky of doing that.

 _Wait a second, why was she in such a rush?_

I shrugged. It's probably nothing that big.

Scratch that. I hope it's nothing that big, because so far, nothing has been going as planned in this life.

A sigh escapes my lips as I turned around to stare at the hell I would be in for the next hour.

I better play at least one decent game of tag while I'm here.

The door was wide open, so I walked in without knocking.

My eyes widened at the sight that lay before me, and I started trembling.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.

* * *

 **Boy that took a while to write,** **and longer to edit. I apologize if things seem rushed, however, from the next chapter and onward, things will be more thourough, as the main plot will start, so please bear with me for now. I have multiple ideas for where this story will go, so it might not be very clear what's happening, so if you're confused, please leave a review and I will clarify everything to the best of my ability in the begining of the next chapter** **.**

 **Anyways, I don't really have anything** **else** **important to say, other than** **thanks for reading, and** **please R &R,**

 **As always, see you next time,**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

Why does it seem that every time I happen to see a large amount of red in one place, it's not caused by a paint spill?

 _Breathe in, Breathe out._

I blinked, still in a state of shock.

Let me relay to you what is currently laying before my eyes.

When you open a door, you usually expect a room to be behind it, I mean, otherwise putting a door there is completely useless and, well, redundant.

You must be wondering where I'm going with this, right? Well well, let me tell you what.

Right now, my field of vision was graced with the remains of what used to be a room, accompanied by many puddles of blood.

I fell to my knees, feeling bile crawl up my esophagus, but I swallowed it down and stood up. Now was definitely not the time to get sick.

Ignoring the metallic smell that was invading my nostrils, I absorbed the sight surrounding me once again.

 _Not exactly what I was expecting to see when I came here to play with everyone. Certainly not what I wanted to see._

A shiver crawled up my spine.

 _No._

 _I CAN'T DIE AGAIN! I JUST GOT REBORN!_

A shrill scream echoed from beyond the room that lay in ruins.

You know when the main character in horror movies is stupid enough to go towards the dangerous noise?

Well, turns out I'm one of them.

My body moved against my own will, my heart and mind in a ferocious battle. My mind was screaming at me to turn around and run as far away as I could, but at the same time, my heart needed to know.

Who did this? How the hell was someone able to demolish a room? What did they want?

And most importantly…

 _Was any child still alive?_

I felt a lump form in my throat.

Three years old or not, I still have the mentality of a seventeen year old-

 _Seventeen year olds aren't exactly known for their generosity…_

Dammit I'm getting off topic. Anyways, if there's anything I can do to save some kids, nothing can stop me.

 _Except for my body being that of a three year old._

I grit my teeth in frustration.

 _God dammit! This isn't fair! If only I was older, stronger!_

You know what? I was just reincarnated, but at least I had a life before. These kids on the other hand, they didn't. They can't lose theirs when they just got it. If I die, I'll just go wherever I'm supposed to. I mean sure, I died young, but at least I had a decent amount of time to live. I got to do a few things. But amongst these kids who were supposed to be in that room, the oldest one was probably around 6 years old. They don't deserve this, and I'll be damned if I just stand around and let them die.

I felt my decision settle in like a blanket around me, but that blanket was not providing me with any warmth.

I was going to die before I saw any of these kids get hurt.

The soil cushioned my feet, its cool embrace ushering me forward.

My feet are burning with exhaustion, and I don't know how much more I can run.

 _How much longer till I arrive?_

A blood curdling scream erupted from my right, and it was uncomfortably close.

 _Not too much longer. Come on Kirara, YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT._

My fists clenched, fingernails digging into my palms. My breathing was unbelievably fast, my body unable to respond at the speed I wanted it to.

Suddenly, a weird black thing was thrown in my direction. I tried to catch it, but it was too heavy, instead it just rolled out of my hands and landed at my feet.

I looked in the direction that it came from, and nearly vomited.

 _So much death. Everywhere. Blood._

I felt a sob rise up my throat and escape in an undignified cry. The amount of dead bodies I was looking at was absurd.

And they all had black hair and blue eyes.

Or at least, the ones that still had eyes, and a head.

This time, I did vomit.

 _Why are they in a pile?_

I could feel myself losing my cool. I mean who wouldn't? I'm literally in the middle of a real life massacre, and those don't happen everyday.

What makes it so much worse however, is that I know every single one of them. I've grown up with these people, they've been nothing but kind to me. And look how I've been able to repay that.

 _I was too late. I was too weak. I was useless._

Footsteps were coming closer to me, and I immediately glanced up, and saw the one who did it all.

He was wearing a black cloak, and he was drenched in blood. His eyes were completely black, what should have been the whites of his eyes included. Those things are however deemed irrelevant, when I spot the headband on his forehead.

Now, based on my past experiences with shock, I would have probably fainted from what I had just seen. However, my brain was high on adrenaline, so when I freaking saw a NARUTO headband on this guy, I was pissed off.

Because no one, deserves to die at the hands of psychotic cosplayer.

It is simply not a honorable death.

So, against my better judgement, I charged.

The cloaked cosplayer finally took notice of my small frame, and he scoffed.

My eyes narrowed.

 _Oh HELL NO, buddy. I may be done with my terrible two's, but I can still claw your eyes out._

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

His hands moved in a blur, and then a giant wall of water manifested in front of me, brutally flinging me away from him.

 _WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FU-_

"Don't ya think ya went a little overboard there, captain."

"It wouldn't be wise to underestimate anyone of this clan, although rare, their kekkai genkai is fearsome enough that we were sent here to eliminate it. Everyone in their clan possesses it."

My whole body froze.

 _Deep breath's Kirara, let's put aside the fact that magic just happened, and think about what we know about this world. The Naruto world. If it's only just a dream, great, but we still, want to survive. Okay, clans are shinobi that are all distantly related and usually possess one unifying trait. Ok, I can see that, we all have similar looks. Kekkai Genkai: a special power that those in a clan usually possess._

 _Wait, is that why kaa-san's eyes sometimes turned orange?_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

 _Hisao?!_

 **Hey Guy's, V here,**

 **Sorry for not posting for so long, I actually broke my finger like a week after finishing the last chapter, so I wasn't able to type, and then I had a small case of writer's block, but now I'm finally back! Anyways, updates will go back to being either weekly or biweekly, and thats about all that I have to say.**

 **Thanks So much to all of you who have followed and favorited this book! Please R &R.**

 **-V**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes grew wider than they were before, if that was even possible, and my head slowly turned to the side.

 _Oh shit._

There the idiot, and possibly (though very unlikely) saviour, stood in all his four year old glory.

 _Well, it's been a good three years. Though I highly doubt that I'll be reincarnated again, I hope that I am, I mean, living is a unique thing, and I want the full experience._

I take in a deep breath, and with all my might scream.

"HISAO, YOU FREAKING IDIOT RUN!"

I can't run, there's nothing that he can do to save me. I'm almost positive that I broke my leg when I was ruthlessly smashed into the tree.

At least if the odd angle it's bent in is anything to go by.

 _Crap this really hurts. Whoever said that adrenaline drowns out pain really wasn't kidding! I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE THAT MY LEG WAS BROKEN!_

I could practically see him grinding his teeth together in frustration. The stupid boy, we don't stand a chance. At least one of us needs to survive.

Wait a second.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus in on Hisao.

 _His eyes… Why the hell are they golden?_

I'm not even exaggerating. They are currently a pure gold, and alight with rage.

For some reason I seem to be finding comfort in that expression.

 _Yep, I'm definitely losing it._

He charged, and in that moment I braced myself to witness yet another death.

 _And mine is soon to follow…_

The man smirked at the small frame charging at him, yet, when he made eye-contact something seemed to click in him. His body stiffened, as if he had made a huge mistake. His comrade had a similar reaction, both of them reaching for the pouches suspended from their legs. My eyes followed Hisao's body, I wanted to turn away, but something told me that I really wouldn't want to miss this. I watched as the moment of truth drew near and then Hisao raised his arm and he a-

Wait.

WAIT.

WHERE DID HE GO!

I turned my head and scanned my surroundings, when my gaze fell upon something I wish I had never laid my eyes on.

Does anyone remember the weird black thing that was thrown at me?

No?

Well, when I arrived here, something was thrown at me, intentionally or not, I do not know. I hadn't really cared about it earlier, deeming it irrelevant compared to the situation around me.

Now, that opinion is changed. My vision is blurring in and out of focus, my blood boils with the heat from my rage. My hands are trembling, sweaty, and clenching and unclenching repeatedly. All logic seems to escape me now, because my tou-san's head lay before me, his eyes wide open, an expression of anguish and horror forever carved into his face.

" _How could you! She was supposed to talk to me first!"_

I took a few steps, no, hops, my leg is useless, forward, falling to my knees, and cradled it, quiet sobs leaking from my sorry form.

' _Oh yeah, I haven't introduced my father yet, have I?_

 _Well, he is a tall man with tan skin, brown hair, and the same blue eyes as kaa-san.'_

I can feel something stirring within me. It was not physical, no, it was unique… it could only be described as pure power.

 _Power..._

I smirked. Finally, I get something when I need it most.

 _Don't worry tou-san, your death will be avenged. Even if my hands have to be dirtied for it._

The force continues to surge through me, and a burning sensation was occurring at the base of my back. It streamed through my veins, briefly stopping at my eyes, and then continuing on. I can literally feel it pouring out of me, and I can feel it traveling. Almost as if I have sprouted new limbs, I control whatever this power infects. I open my eyes, and raise the power-filled substance to my eyes.

A beautiful crimson met my gaze, it followed my will, as if I were controlling my own limbs. It is an extension of me.

 _Blood._

I take a deep breath, I seriously don't know whether to be disgusted or fascinated by this, but that is a matter for another time. I bring the blood to my broken leg, and coat the leg in it. My breathing deepens, and I concentrate, I send more of the force to the blood around my leg. It hardens, effectively allowing me to stand. I turn around, ready to assist Hisao, and see something that, well, made me snap.

Hisao was lying on the ground, unmoving.

 _No…_

One of the men walked towards him, a kunai raised. He smiled manically, as if he was having the time of his life right then and there, and he started lowering his kunai towards Hisao.

My eyes narrowed, and the burning at the base of my back stopped. I held my breath, as if I expected the man, who lacked pure black eyes, to stop his arm. But alas, he didn't, and that's when I about lost control, my instincts now dictating my movements.

 _NO!_

I let out an inhuman scream, and sent out a wave of the power, directing it all at the man. Crimson whizzed past me, its speed astonishing. The streams of blood all took the shapes of spears, and the man turned around when the scream reached his ears. He barely had time to do anything but widen his eyes, before each one plunged straight through him.

It was like time froze right then and there, the memories of each spear piercing him forever burned into my memory.

Once the last one went through, I put down my hands, which I hadn't even realized I was holding up. Tears still streamed down my face, and I vomited yet again. My energy was drained, the power that had been helping me barely there. The makeshift cast broke apart, returning once again to its liquid state. I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer. Gasps of exhaustion were making their way out of my mouth, and I looked up.

The mangled body of the man lay before me, his face not even recognizable. His guts lay strewn about, and his limbs all cut off from his original body.

 _Is this what power causes?_

 _Death? Suffering?_

 _It's so useful, yet so destructive..._

 _I don't want it anymore…_

 _So why did I have to get it?_

 _Wow, I'm such a big hypocrite._

Hisao's form lay a few feet away from me, his chest still rising and falling, following a steady rhythm.

 _Thank Kami!_

I crawled over, biting my lip to try and distract myself from the throbbing pain that's slithering throughout my entire being.

 _It feels like I got hit by a truck again…_

 _WAIT A SECOND!_

 _THERE WAS ANOTHER MAN!_

I glanced around, fear weighing me down. If this guy is still here then we're finished, Hisao's knocked out, and I'm soon to follow. My eyes scan our surroundings, and deem them safe, for now. However, it does upset me that that man got away, though I'm more thankful than upset…

Darkness took over the edges of my vision, and my body seemed to be shutting down.

 _I wonder if I'll survive?_

I lay my head on Hisao's shoulder, and prayed to Kami that I will, because if I die, then Hisao will have to deal with this all alone. Plus, having survived this initial fight, I want to keep on living now, I want to experience this entire lifespan.

I let the darkness consume me once more, whilst I lay upon a bed of lost love, crimson misery, and death.

However, with all this death, I guess I learned something about this world, and about me, and my way of living life.

Ninja, Shinobi, Kunoichi, they are everywhere, and their power is unrivaled. This world is one where you can literally lose everything at any moment, and you need to be prepared for that as a Kunoichi. However, I don't think I can handle losing anymore, and therefore, I no longer want this power. I have nothing left to protect, this power, now I realize that it is chakra, is not something I need. If I remain as a civilian, then I am less likely to lose much. My Kekkai Genkai, I wonder what it's called, will certainly pose as a problem if I don't wish to be a kunoichi, however, they won't take in a girl who has a disability. I do not wish to harm myself though… and there's also the problem of keeping the secret that I know some, not all, of their worlds future. I really should have binge watched Naruto more, I'm only just past the chunin exams, but at least Amery spoiled some of Shippuden for me. I need time to think about this at another time, my brain hurts.

Those were some of the thoughts that were drifting through my head as I slipped into a deep slumber. Who knows, maybe I'll wake up and today's events will have been nothing more than a dream…

I certainly wish that they were, however, if they weren't, one thing is for sure.

I, Kirara of the Hayashi clan, can solemnly say that my life is about to get a lot more crazy. The problem is, that I don't think I'm prepared for it to…

* * *

 **HELLO TO ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS, I AM STILL ALIVE, THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY!**

 **Seriously though sorry for the long wait guys, I can tell you why it happened, but do y'all really care? I'm just not gonna waste your time and tell you that it won't happen again, unless it's an emergency situation or something of the sorts. Anyways, thanks so much for reading till this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, it's because, well, I was in a rush, but I did try my best with the time I had. Kirara's actions may seem a bit conflicting in this chapter, but she is also high on emotions, and will do many things that she won't think through. What do you think is gonna happen next? What are your predictions for what Kirara will do to stop herself from becoming a Kunoichi? Please just leave a review with your thoughts, I would love to know what you guys think is gonna happen, and just your overall opinion of the story so far. Helpful comments that will help me improve my writing are seriously appreciated. I have obviously read every review so far (since there are only 5) but I will continue to read them as the number (hopefully) grows. As for the questions that have been asked,**

 **Flyingreddog** **\- Thanks! And you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Thinker90** **\- Thank you for your concern! I actually broke my finger in a really stupid way, I got hit by a hockey stick, but that's a story for another time!**

 **naruto05** **\- Glad you like my story so much! Well, you're getting that update that you wanted five hours after you left your review, so I hope you like that!**

 **Anyways, once again, thanks for reading my story! Please follow and R &R this story! As always, see you next time,**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6

I've been in the darkness for quite a while now.

No, I wasn't dead again, thank Kami. This darkness had a different feeling to it. I was aware of myself, I could move my fingers, not much, it was more like a twitch, and occasionally I would hear noises, but nothing more. I sorta gave up after a while, it had been clear that I wasn't waking up anytime soon. Recently(like an hour ago at most) I stopped fading in and out of consciousness, and I had been able to move a little more, but today felt different.

I was ready to wake up.

Now you may be wondering how I know this. The answer was quite simple actually.

That heavy weight that had been plaguing my body, mainly my eyes, was still there for the most part, but was no longer residing on my eyes.

I took in a deep breath-

 _probably a little over dramatic but whatevs-_

and prepared to see the light of day again-

 _Unless it's nighttime…_

 _Or I'm wrong and I still won't be able to open my eyes..._

 _Argh my mind needs to shut up!_

I shook my head, and just opened my eyes real fast, all the dramatic buildup gone.

 _CRAP!_

I slammed my hand on the floor in shock, and placed my other hand over my eyes, closing them immediately for maximum protection. It was daytime alright, but my eyes were so not ready for that. My eyes throbbed, the bright light had hurt them dearly.

"Kirara?!"

 _Hisao?!_

I slowly opened my eyes, giving up on trying to open them fully because I was not going through that again.

Through my slitted vision, I gazed at the world around me, taking in the view of the house I was in. It was unsurprisingly wrecked, furniture was broken, glass shattered, yeah you probably get the picture.

Oh, and half the wall was missing.

I looked over at Hisao and took in his distraught appearance.

He had cuts and bruises, tangled hair, and worried eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, to try and comfort him but nothing came out.

Panic flared throughout my chest.

 _What?_

I opened my mouth again, and this time I coughed.

"Kirara, are you okay? Do you want some water? Does your leg hurt? Sorry about not being able to fully fix that, I just did what I could from what I've see my kaa-san do."

 _Shit! My leg!_

I looked down to examine its condition, and immediately grimaced. It was wrapped delicately in a makeshift cast, which was definitely not the prettiest thing I had ever seen. A throbbing was rushing out from that leg, alerting to me that my leg was still very much broken.

 _I'm SO glad that I was asleep whenever he made this cast._

 _Also immensely thankful that Hisao's mom was a doctor._

 _Would that make her a medic nin?_

 _Wait… what'll happen if I don't get my leg treated properly soon enough?_

I looked over at Hisao, and I decided to ask him something that had constantly been a part of my thoughts for the past few days.

"Um, Hisao… What are we gonna do?"

His chest swelled, and fell as he exhaled.

"Kaa-san used to tell me about this giant village where shinobi all fought together, she called it one of the Five Great Nations. She claimed that our clan was one of the villages helpers, an alliance of sorts. We weren't officially a part of the village, but we were there for them, and they were there for us."

He glanced outside through the corner of his eye.

"At least, they were supposed to be…"

Anger simmered in both of our hearts, a fierce fire ripping through our very core. It was a fire that created rage, yet, it was mostly fueled by confusion and heartbreak.

I raised my eyes to his, and our gazes intertwined.

 _How?_

 _How could they kill an entire clan so quickly?_

 _Was it really only two people?_

 _No._

 _There's no way._

 _Right?_

Seemingly understanding my thoughts, Hisao voiced his own.

"I truly don't know Kirara. I don't know who did this, why they did this, how they did this. Hell, I don't even know what we're gonna do now. But I know this, I will absolutely not allow any harm at all to come to you as long as I can still fight."

 _Wow._

 _This kid went from being my eternal rival to my eternal bodyguard real quick._

 _Though I suppose that things like this do draw people together, right?_

 _Wait a second…_

"Hisao?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A little over six days."

 _Damn…_

"Hisao?"

"Yes?"

"When are we gonna leave this place?"

"Tomorrow, we need to find help and get your leg treated as soon as possible, the only reason I haven't done so already is because if you wake up while I'm moving us, chances are that you could get confused and potentially try to attack me, and neither of us really wants that. Plus, I need you to let me know if I'm hurting your leg while I'm carrying you."

 _While I'm carrying you?_

"EHH?!"

"What?"

"Hisao, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you're only four years old."

"First of all, I'm less than a month away from five, and second of all, you shouldn't be talking, you're only three."

 _Only physically, my friend, only physically._

"Okay, yeah I'm only three, but there's no way that you're going to be able to carry me to wherever it is in this goddamn world that you want to carry me."

"Well what other options do we have?"

"..."

 _Come on Kirara you know this, papa always made you watch those stupid survival T.V. shows back in good old, peaceful, happy, joyful, excitement-filled, ninja-free days._

 _Let's see, there was stuff like eating whatever you could find, though I'm not sure if that would be a wise move in another universe. We could try finding a wild animal and taming it, though that doesn't seem like a situation that has a good shot at happening. God dammit we can't really do much without someone else helping us out!_

 _Wait a second!_

 _Someone else!_

 _That's it!_

"HISAO!"

"Oh my god Kirara I'm right here, there's no need to yell."

"Do you possibly know how to start a fire without burning down the forest?"

Hisao eyed me warily.

"Possibly…"

"That's great! I know how to get us out of here without you potentially killing me by dropping me off of a cliff!"

"Kirara that would never happen under any circumst-"

"Hush, okay so here's my plan."

Hisao's ears perked up, and his gaze focused in on me even more, if that was even possible at this point.

" So first we should relocate ourselves, because my plan involves attracting other people to wherever we are, and don't talk yet cause I'm not finished…" I gave Hisao a stern look, telling him not to interrupt with his objections just yet. He reluctantly closed his open mouth.

"Anyways, continuing where I left off, I plan to use smoke as a signal. If anybody passing by sees the signal, they'll probably come to check it out, but that's also the very reason why we need to get away from here, if our assailant is still on the lookout for two blue-eyed children and he sees the smoke, we can kiss our chances of survival goodbye. If someone spots the smoke and comes to help us, they can carry me and lead us safely to somewhere where we could be treated. I also suggest that we say that we are siblings, because chances are that we'll be put in an orphanage are extremely high, and we shouldn't be separated. Adding on to that, we should not reveal our true identities to whoever finds us, in case people happen to agree with what happened to our clan and would not mind ending our existence right then and there. Lastly, this may not make sense to you, but we will pretend that I am mute."

Hisao blinked.

"Exactly how long have you had to properly think this out?"

"A few minutes, 20 at the most. Why?"

"You're really good at planning things."

"Thank you."

Hisao blinked again, and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait why do you want me to pretend that you're mute?"

"Because I'm bad at lying."

 _As if. It's quite the opposite really, but taking a look at our situation, it's very likely that a shinobi of some sorts will find us rather than a civilian. Taking that into account, its very likely that they will recognize our clan, if it's a well known one, if not, we may just be in luck and be able to keep our cover for a decent amount of time. However, if they do recognize our clan and they take us back to their village, it is very likely that they will force us to become shinobi. Being mute would be a huge disadvantage in the field, it would be harder to alert others of incoming threats. It's perfect, given the ordeal we just had to experience, we would be able to say that I was traumatized, forced into silence. We could even go as far to say that I have a fear of blood. Adding onto this, I don't think we should mention awakening our Kekkei Genkai yet. Wait a second, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!_

"HISAO!"

I hear muttering and a few mentions of 'my poor ears' and 'I'm still right next to you' before I finally got a response.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, during the fight… what exactly did you do?"

His hands clenched, he most likely didn't want to think about that right now, did he?

"I don't exactly know myself, all I know is that it was like everything was super slow for me, I could see everything."

 _Everything was slow? That makes no sense, I couldn't even see him. Wait… Super speed?! THAT'S SO FRICKIN COOL!_

His gaze moved away from what was previously occupying it, and a questioning glint coated his eyes.

"What about you? What did you do? I'm not stupid, if you had done nothing then we both would have been dead by now. Plus, there was a mutilated body that just so happened to greet me when I woke up."

 _Really? That was near him? My memory must be getting fuzzy, I don't think that the remains were anywhere near him when I fainted._

I'm not even going to try and pretend that I'm okay after an incident like the one I had just gone through. Believe me, I wanted to do nothing more than just lay down on the floor and cry until I couldn't anymore. But that woudn't change the fate of my clan, nor the fact that I had mutilated a man. That was a lesson I had learned in my last life, one I would make sure I wouldn't forget.

But the mutilated body was still exquisitely etched into my thoughts, it had been at the back of my head ever since I regained consciousness, I was just trying to ignore it for now, my emotions could be dealt with at a more convenient and later time.

 _Damn, sorry he had to wake up to a bunch of innards decorating a certain area._

I stared at him, the weight on my chest suddenly growing heavier.

 _This guy had to witness all of those dead bodies, destroyed homes, carry his only living family member who was knocked out(me), and yet he managed to take care of me, and he's even making an effort to try and act normally._

 _Though both of us know that what was once normal, will no longer be._

 _Respect earned man, seriousl-_

"HellooooOooOoooO!"

I blinked, a hand was waving in front of my face, and it was dangerously close to my nose.

 _Okay, some respect, but not all. Yet._

"What?"

"Answer my question."

 _Ah, that, how exactly do you tell someone that you can control blood?_

"Well, after I saw you lying unconscious and I saw-"

I gulped, a lump rising in my throat.

 _Tou-san… At least I didn't see what happened to Kaa-san, and I don't think I want to find out._

My state of mind was not something I was trying to hide right now, and I could practically feel the concern radiating off of Hisao in waves.

"You don't have to say why or how, I just want to know what you did."

Inhaling a deep breath, I dropped, what was, at least to me, a huge bomb.

" I controlled the blood. All of it."

Surprise invaded his expression, but it was quickly masked by a cloak of nonchalance.

"That is a rather rare variation of our Kekkei Genkai."

 _Wait, he knows stuff about our Kekkei Genkai!_

"What is it called?"

"What is what called?"

"Our Kekkei Genkai, duh!"

"..."

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Did no one seriously ever tell you?"

"No."

"Wow, that's unusual. Anyways, it's called the Niji-Tamashi."

"Can you explain it?"

Hisao glanced up yet again from whatever he was focusing on, and he sighed.

"Not right now Kirara, I need to finish gathering supplies for tomorrow's plan, which requires me leaving the house. Normally I would explain but it's rather long and I need to focus on packing up right now okay?"

 _No it's not okay, how did I not know about this? I would have appreciated the heads-up that I'm in the Shinobi universe so that I could have been more prepared for this…_

I think Hisao's already becoming unnervingly good at interpreting my emotions, because as soon as I finished that thought a small smirk graced his lips.

"I think you should sleep, we probably have a long journey ahead."

I open my mouth to ask another question, but think better of it. A yawn escapes my lips, my eyelids closing, as if there was a weight placed upon them once again. Except this time, the weight wasn't the difference between me ever seeing daylight again, or succumbing to the darkness once more.

 _He's right, I really do need sleep. Tomorrow's sure to be an eventful day…_

And with that thought on my mind I slip into a deep slumber quite effortlessly(excluding the constant replay of a man being ripped to pieces in front of my very own eyes), though unbeknownst to even myself at some points (as I was sleeping) my mind was still teeming with thoughts and plans to help aid us in the future. Something was telling me that we would need a whole lot of them.

 **Hello to all of my lovely readers,**

 **I'm back, I'm very tired, and it's 2:11 am where I live as I am writing this author's note. I'm pretty sure that this chapter might feel a little more rushed than the rest, especially the ending there. I may come back and fix it later. This is more of a filler chapter, but it is one of the longest, and I do believe that it contains a lot of information vital to the plot line, but there are a few important things I would like to mention…**

 **I'm half asleep. There are probably a million errors in this chapter. Please, PLEASE if there is one leave a review so I can fix it. It is highly appreciated.**

 **I am not intending for there to be a really fixed way towards the way Kirara's thoughts flow, I want her to be a character who just gets stuff really easily, but she is easily side-tracked and distracted from her previous aims, so while she has a good trait, it is balanced out by a not as good trait. I really hope that I was able to capture that in this chapter. Please leave a review telling me if I did accomplish that goal.**

 **Hisao is probably acting a lot more mature than he should considering his age, but once again, he did just experience trauma, and I want him to be the type of character who is fun to be with, yet extremely wise and able to adjust to situations easily.**

 **That's probably all I have to say for now. I probably forgot something, considering my state of mind, but meh, I'll save what I have to say till next chapter. Also, please leave reviews, I truly do adore the support, it's what inspires me to keep on writing. Also, constructive criticism is really appreciated, I'm trying to make this story the best that it can be. Sorry if this chapter was rushed, I promise that the next one will be better. Anyways, please R &R, and follow and/or favorite this story. As always, See you next time!**

 **-V**

 **P.s. It took me exactly 10 minutes to write this author's note. Also, Niji-Tamashi means Rainbow Soul, it'll all be explained next chapter, promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

I viewed the world through slits, my entire being unhappy about how early we had set out.

It was your stereotypical early morning, birds chirping, sun just rising, slightly chilly with a gentle breeze tickling your skin. I would have probably been quite relaxed, if it wasn't for the fact that I was just so freaking tired.

"Hisao, remind me why we had to start off this early?"

"For the millionth time Kirara, we have less of a chance of running into people while we left the village, and it's not hot outside so I won't tire as easily."

"But still, I'm just s-"

Hisao's look of annoyance silenced me.

"Do you want me to drop you?"

"No please."

"Then stop complaining, you're not even walking."

 _Geez what happened to all that talk about never dropping me?_

"...Fair enough."

And that was pretty much how our conversations went for the next few hours. I'll admit, Hisao is a lot stronger than I originally gave him credit for, the kid was able to carry me for over 30 minutes before he had to take a small break, and that break was only five minutes long(though the breaks became more frequent and longer from then on).

He finally set me down after he deemed us "far enough for our cover story to seem plausible" though it was still more than likely that we would be identified.

"Okay Hisao, remember the cover story okay?"

"Yeah, we're orphans who were playing in a field, we got knocked out, woke up over here with no memory of why we're so injured and how we got here, and we don't even know who our assailants were. We're siblings, our ages are what they really are, you're mute due to you witnessing the death of our parents, we had no way of knowing where we were so we just decided to use the smoke as a signal and hope for the best."

I nod my head in approval, "Good, also, only introduce ourselves, and don't give out information if you don't have to. Only supply what they ask, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I guess you should light the fire now."

There were trees surrounding us, and plenty of dry twigs on the ground. Coupled along with the dead grass, and what I guess could qualify as a partial clearing (we just hadn't had the stereotypical luck of somehow finding the perfect clearing in the forest) I could actually see this being a decent place for a fire to be set up.

The only problem was, I had no idea how the hell Hisao was planning to even get a fire started.

And so I watched with curiosity, after all, this could very much be a useful skill to have in mind, especially in this world.

Hisao walked, his eyes trained on the ground, his nose crinkling, originating from the expression of concentration plastered upon his face. He suddenly crouched down, and almost immediately grabbed two objects. I couldn't make out what they were, and before I could ask, he was already on the move once more. I follwed his movement, and saw that he was now simply collecting small sticks and dead grass, things to help fuel the fire. I know the beginning of setting up a fire, so I guess that I don't need to pay attention right now.

Exhaustion was weighing down on me, and my leg was abconstant reminder of what condition I was currently in. The pain was still there no doubt, but it had been present for so long that I was almost disregarding it. That still did nothing to stop the constant drain of energy on me, if the weight on my eyes is any clue to that.

 _It won't hurt to close my eyes for a little bit, right?_

And so a layer of black took over my world, and the sounds and shade were all that were there. I could hear the occasional chirping of a bird, the snapping of twigs thanks to Hisao, and I could feel a breeze caressing my skin. It felt like nature.

 _Okay I really want to sleep now. It's like, so blissful here._

 _But I can't, I need to be awake for when someone finds us!_

 _If someone finds us…_

 _Ugh, I really hate my inner pessimism sometimes._

 _I should find something to distract myself from my depressing thoughts._

And so I turned to see Hisao's progress, after carefully viewing it and analysing his method, I proceeded to facepalm myself.

He looked at me confused, as if I was the one who had done something wrong.

"What?"

I gave him a deadpan look.

"Are you seriously going to try and start a fire with two rocks you found on the forest floor?"

I mean, it works, sometimes, I think, I've seen it on those survival shows, but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't work with all types of rocks, was it flint and something else? I don't know. In simpler terms, it probably wasn't going to work, and we are doomed.

He responded with an equally, if not greater, deadpan tone.

"Well it's either this or rubbing two sticks together, you make the choice."

 _Oh my god. Is he not taking this seriously? We need to have a fire, there is no other way. WE CAN'T TAKE RISKS LIKE THIS!_

 _Kirara, calm down, count to ten, inhale, then exhale, just try to remain calm and talk this out with Hisao._

A smile that contained a little too sweetness for my liking graced my lips, kaa-sans lessons on politeness coming back to me. According to her, self composure is everything when it comes to maintaining peaceful relations. Right now, that was something that we needed desperately.

"Hisao, I specifically asked if you knew how to start a fire before I introduced this plan."

"Yeah…"

"You said yes. You realize that the only way this chance has a chance at working is if you can successfully start a fire."

"Get to the point, will ya?"

"I thought that you knew advanced ways of starting a fire, techniques that were guaranteed to start a fire, even I knew that you could strike rocks together, but that does not guarantee a fire being started. Basically, if you fail to start a fire, we're going to die."

"Oh relax a bit will you? You're worrying too much."

 _Relax? I'M WORRYING TOO MUCH?!_

 _OH THAT IS IT. I AM DONE WITH TRYING TO BE NICE!_

My brows drew closer together and I could feel a tick mark forming on my head.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX WHEN YOU LITERALLY COULD HAVE JUST SENTENCED US TO DEATH? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE MEMO, I AM TRYING TO HELP US LIVE RIGHT NOW! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN CONCERNED, YOU DO REALIZE THE GRAVITY OF OUR SITUATION RIGHT? PLUS, YOU SHOULD FULLY THINK THINGS THROUGH BEFORE YOU ANSWER A QUESTION, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IF WE DON'T SURVIVE!"

Hisao stood up, and inhaled a large portion of air. I expected him to apologize, maybe even say that he can fix this. After all, I believed that that was what he should do, I wasn't considering anything else as a possibility. Honestly, nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"Kirara, first of all, I never said I could start a fire, I only said maybe. Second of all, I very much do realize the gravity of our situation, and that is why I took my chances. Was there really anything else besides this that we could do? You have a broken leg, kami knows if it'll ever heal properly, and I'm injured plenty myself. We need a medic nin urgently. We do not have the luxury of time. Not only that, but I've been taking care of both of us for almost a week. I truly can't tell you how long you were actually knocked out for, because I was unconscious myself. Six days went by after I woke up, and they were absolute horror. I had to find a decent house, I went through every building in our village. Not only that, I had to move bodies Kirara. I had to move the bodies of people who we saw everyday, who we played with, I don't know why they weren't in the pile, and I don't want to know why. I went to my house, and retrieved what was left of my mother's medical notes, and used that to help your body get the nutrients it needs. I saw the bloodstains in there, my parents are clearly dead. However, I did everything in my power to keep us alive, I haven't even mourned for those lost yet. I've been too focused on surviving. So don't you even try to lecture me about keeping us alive."

His eyes glared daggers at me, daring me to speak, and for a second I thought I saw a flash of gold, but asides from the emotion in his eyes and his tense posture, nothing gave away his inner distress.

For the first time in this life, no, both of my lifetimes, I was truly speechless.

I stayed that way for a few minutes, still processing Hisao's words.

 _Wow, I'm such an ignorant brat._

 _I've been way too focused on myself, on my predicament, that I haven't even considered Hisao's own._

 _Sure, I'm in a new universe, but I had a life before this. I, mentally, am 17 years old, and while it's not much, it's a lot more than four. He's really just a child. Yet, he's so strong, brave, he's better than me._

 _I'm such a fool._

 _I should apologize._

 _No, I NEED to apologize._

Yet, the shame was honestly weighing me down. I couldn't speak, I didn't want to anger Hisao anymore.

The noise of two rocks colliding echoed throughout the forest, and despite the amount of time that was going by, there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. It was a steady rythm, almost like a heartbeat. It took my mind off things, my thoughts following nothing but the noise. As time stretched on, doubt began to slowly invade my conscious, like a poison, but I still made no move to speak.

My stunned silence was only reinforced when a tiny spark, one that would seem useless to anyone else, erupted from the two rocks when they were struck against one another. However, to us, two orphans who had lost everything, this tiny spark, was the beginning of a flame worthy of the dragons. This spark, was what lit up our hope.

 _He did it._

 _He really did it. I'm so sorry for doubting you, Hisao._

I nervously glanced over at Hisao, still reluctant to speak. I waited for any sign that it was safe to talk.

And then it came.

A small smirk graced Hisao's lips.

"I told ya so."

I smiled a really big smile, those goofy ones you can't help but have when you're truly happy. It was because in that moment, I knew that I was forgiven, and I will do everything to make sure I never repeat this mistake. I had to remember to consider the views of everyone around me, no matter how dire my own seemed.

The scent of smoke slowly wafted towards me, and I embraced it, despite my normal dislike for the scent. I looked up, and a column of smoke was indeed floating it's way to above the trees canopies.

 _We did it._

And cue another goofy smile, accompanied by one of Hisao's own.

 _Things are starting to look up a little, aren't they?_

 **Hello to all of my lovely readers!**

 **Sorry that this chapter is like five days late, however, expect an early update on the next chapter. I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. Personally I thought that in situations such as theirs, people no doubt clash, and that's no different for Kirara and Hisao. That's why this chapter kind of shows their ideas differing, and their patience with one another running thin. Kirara and Hisao will finally be reunited with civilization next chapter, and some key characters will be introduced! As for if their identity will be found out, you'll have to wait and see! As for the explanation of their Kekkei Genkai, I just couldn't find a good way to fit it into this chapter, and I apologize for that, I'll try to fit it in as soon as possible! Also, please review my story, reading reviews is what inspires me to keep on writing, and when I don't get any reviews for a chapter, I feel like I'm doing something wrong and that you guys don't like my story. In short, longer waits for updates cause I'm less motivated. Constructive criticism is also highly appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading up till this point, I truly appreciate it! Please R &R, or follow and/or favorite this story, and as always,**

 **See you next time!**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8

Things are not starting to look up.

It's been at least an hour and a half since we got this fire going, and no one has come for us.

 _Life just loves us, am i right?_

Majority of this time was spent with Hisao and I exchanging cheesy jokes, sleeping, and me throwing rocks at different trees to see how good my aim is.

 _My aim isn't actually that bad, not that it really matters right now._

Anyhow, you know that feeling when you're forgetting something really important? Yeah, that sensation is coursing through my body right now.

I know I asked Hisao to explain something to me before we left, but for the life of me I can't remember what.

 _Was it about the layout of the forest? How far away we are from the nearest village? UGH WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER._

 _Wait maybe Hisao remembers?_

 _I hope he does, I'm utterly clueless right now._

"Oi, Hisao?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you something before we left, and you said you would tell me but I can't remember what it was. Do you remember?"

He put his hand on his chin in a classic thinker pose, and I could practically see the lightbulb go off inside his head.

"That's right! The Niji Tamashi. You wanted me to explain it to you, though I can't even come up with a reason as for why you didn't know what it was before. I suppose it'll be a good way to pass time while we're waiting." He poked the fire with a stick to move things around one last time, before walking over to my bed of grass and sitting beside me. "Be warned though, I am by no means an expert. I only have the general gist of it down, any clan secrets or hidden abilities are beyond me."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Hisao once again entered the thinker pose, and began to relay to me what he knew.

"Well, the Niji Tamashi is the Hayashi clans Kekkei Genkai. It manifests visibly in the eyes and in one other place on the bearers body. No one knows why it doesn't just manifest in the eye, but since there are no distinct markings on the eye, one of our clan can be identified by the mark on our body. There are 7 confirmed variations of it, an eighth is rumoured to exist but highly unlikely. Extremely skilled members of our clan have sometimes unlocked multiple of the variations, three being the most ever gained. The colors of the rainbow each represent a different variation. For example, you controlled blood, so I know that your eyes turned red. The variations are: Red for control over blood, Orange is the ability to recall any memory you have and use it to your advantage, making you super smart, yellow is super speed, green is the ability to cure any sickness, though it drains the most chakra, in blue our eye color darkens, and it allows you to create a temporary shield that can block any attack, and lastly, violet grants you the ability to feel ones true emotions, and know their true intentions. The rarer ones include orange and red, whilst the rarest is violet. The most common one is blue, and the yellow and green variations have never really had a consistent "rarity". A few generations ago, they were the most common, whilst they were one of the rarer ones in the recent years. Some variations are more battle oriented than others, mainly red and yellow, while the rest are more of assistance and defense type. This made our clan specialized in almost every field one way or the other. That's why our clan was extremely sought after by the great villages, but in order to avoid too much conflict, we became our own village, and formed alliances with one, stating that we would help them in their time of need, and they would return the favor. Obviously they didn't succeed, but it's too late to dwell on that really. That's pretty much all I know."

 _Wow…_

 _That actually sounds really badass…_

 _And also really over-powered and cliche…_

 _It's a lot more complicated than that I bet, and I don't even know where to find the thorough explanation. However, this is definitely more than I was expecting. If we get out of here, I'll definitely have to do some research._

I arched an eyebrow over at Hisao.

"I thought you said you didn't know that much?"

A sheepish smile crossed his lips.

"Well, my mother told me a lot more than that, I never really payed attention, as I didn't want to be a medic-nin. My kaa-san hadn't even considered becoming one before she awoke her Niji Tamashi, and ended up with the green variation. Turns out that she was a natural at medical ninjutsu. I however, want to be a frontline fighter, like my father. He was a brave man, always laughing and lighting up wherever he went. I wish to live up to his expectations, and honor his memory."

 _This kid… He never fails to impress me…_

 _However, if his father was as skilled as he makes him sound, that just makes our enemies seem even more formidable, since they would have to surpass him in terms of strength. That or there were a lot more of them than we saw._

I smiled brightly, and decided what I would say to help Hisao.

"I hope you succeed, I'll do what I can to help!"

"Thanks Kirara… What about you?"

 _What does he mea- Oh…_

 _Ah crap, is he asking what I want to do with my future…_

"What do you mean Hisao?"

"Ya know, what do you want to do? I mean, I knew your parents weren't planning on letting you become a Kunoichi, but will you really not?"

"Wait wait wait wait, back up again?"

"Um, are you going to become a Kunoichi?"

"No no, the other part."

"I knew your parents weren't planning on letting you become shinobi?"

 _Well this is interesting._

"Wait, but why?"

"I dunno, my kaa-san just told me that your parents weren't letting you become a Kunoichi, end of story."

His nose crinkled in thought.

"Actually, this could explain why you didn't know about the Niji Tamashi… but that's still a little extreme, I mean, you should at least know that we have a Kekkei Genkai…"

A dry chuckle escaped my lips.

 _That was extreme? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS IN THE SHINOBI UNIVERSE!_

 _Ugh and I thought my last parents were overprotective…_

" I suppose so…"

"So what's your answer?"

Ah damn, I suppose I should just tell Hisao the truth, I mean, I'm not cut out for the Kunoichi lifestyle… na I'll give him a little hope…

"Maybe I will, I mean in the end it all just depends on the circumstances."

His lips drew into a tight line at that.

"Alright then, I hope you choose to become one."

And that was that.

I'm sort of surprised that he wasn't more resistant, but eh, better for me I guess.

 _Ugh I'm exhausted, and my leg certainly isn't helping._

Pins and needles crawled up my arm, and so I decided that it was time to shift my position a bit.

That didn't turn out to be a very good idea, as cruelly reminded of how bad shape I actually was in.

"ARGH!"

I grit my teeth and gripped my left thigh, as if I somehow expected that to help ease the pain.

If it wasn't that obvious before, it's obvious now, I really need medical attention.

"Kirara…"

Worry filled eyes looked at me intently, and I merely shook my head in a silent message.

 _I'll be fine._

My eyes once again drew to a close, and I attempted to enter a semi-peaceful slumber.

As many things in my life, especially this one, that notion didn't last long.

I knew Shinobi were masters of stealth, but damn this was a little bit extreme.

Because about a minute later, with absolutely no warning, a new voice entered our world.

"What are you children doing out here?"

My eyes snapped wide open and I immediately turned my head to eye the new man.

He was middle-aged, with short, unruly black hair and black eyes. He bore a green vest jacket and black pants, with a small pouch strapped to his right thigh.

His eyes narrowed, and his mouth opened once more.

"I won't ask again. Who are you and what are you doing out here."

Hisao seamlessly moved out of his state of shock, and began to weave a tale of twisted truth.

"My name is Hisao, and this is my little sister Kirara. We're orphans who literally just woke up in the middle of nowhere. I managed to start a fire, as to hopefully gain the attention of anyone who happened to be passing by."

"What about you, Kirara, was it? What's your side of the story?"

My mouth remained shut, and my gaze rose up to meet this man's head on.

"She's mute sir. She has been ever since witnessing the death of our parents."

A skeptical glint took over his eyes, but the man seemed to buy the story for the time being.

"Very well then, where did you previously stay? I will take you there."

"Sir, I'm afraid that's not possible."

"And why is that?"

"For multiple reasons actually. The first being that both my sister and I are very much in dire need of medical attention. The second being that I have absolutely no clue as to where we previously resided."

The shinobi's face immediately took on a concerned look, and he started scanning both Hisao and I's figures.

"Medical attention? For what wounds, show me."

Hisao immediately brought his shirt up, and I let out an inaudible gasp.

 _Oh my Kami, why didn't he tell me?_

A poorly bandaged stomach greeted me, and as the shinobi stepped forward and began to unravel it, my horror only grew.

A large gash cut across his stomach diagonally, and it was clearly infected.

 _I didn't even consider the possibility that he could be injured. How utterly ignorant, argh I keep screwing up!_

After closely analyzing the wound, and clearing Hisao of any other major wounds, he turned over to me and walked towards my leg, it being the most obvious injury on my body.

"Does she have any other injuries that you know of?"

"No sir, but she REALLY needs medical attention, her leg was not facing the right way when I woke up, I'm not even sure if I repositioned it correctly, and she was out for a few hours more than me."

The shinobi glanced at Hisao with renewed interest.

"How do you have so much medical knowledge?"

 _Another thing I didn't think of. Please come up with something Hisao!_

"Our kaa-san was a medic-nin"

 _Well it's not a lie…_

The man looked up, satisfied, and looked both me and Hisao in the eyes before speaking.

"Alright, I'm going to take you to my village for medical treatment. But know this, you will have to answer many questions once your treatment is over."

His eyes narrowed once more.

"Including the reason as to why you lied about how you arrived here, and not informing me of your status as the last of the Hayashi's."

 _What?!_

Almost simultaneously our eyes widened.

 _I didn't expect us to be found out so easily._

Hisao's brows furrowed, and he opened his mouth in question.

"How did you find out so fast?"

The Shinobi smirked. Not very much, but it was cerainly there.

"I wasn't completely sure before, but I am now. And I was sent here along with many other Shinobi to scout the area for survivors as soon as we heard that our allies had fallen."

He humbly fell to his knees, shocking both Hisao and I, before continuing on with his speech.

"I apologize on behalf of my village for not arriving on time. Your village was a secluded one, and thus news did not reach us until it was almost a week too late. We will do anything to protect you, as to fulfill the promise we have so far failed to keep."

 _His village. They were the ones Hisao was speaking of? The ones who were supposed to protect us? But who exactly are they?_

I searched his outfit more closely than before, and when my gaze finally met his forehead, I could practically feel the shock rolling off of me in waves.

 _Holy shit._

There, in all its glory, rested a forehead protector with Konohagakure symbol imbedded in the sheet of metal.

 _Kirara, breathe. You CANNOT react to this. Think about the potential possibilities later, right now just maintain your cover._

And so I cleared my mind, and continued to listen to the man.

He stood up, and continued walking towards me.

"There is no need for any further delay. I am going to knock you out so it's easier for me to transport the two of you to a hospital, as I do not want any of you struggling or being in pain. Adding on to that, I need to deliver this news to Hokage-sama as soon as possible."

I nodded in consent, my mind still racing from my recent discovery.

He paused suddenly, and thoughtfully gazed at both Hisao and I, as if heavily debating something, before he finally opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other around, so for future reference, my name is Kagami, Uchiha Kagami. Pleasure to meet you two."

If it was even possible at this point, my mind began to overload on the now even more numerous questions and possibilities.

 _Wait. UCHIHA?! That means that the massacre hasn't occurred yet! Are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke even born yet? What about t-_

My thoughts ran, with seemingly no end, however, before I could even begin properly stressing myself out, everything turned black.

 _Wow, my vision going black seems to have become a common occurrence in this life, eh?_

 **Hello again everyone!**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I'm pretty sure that it's the longest one yet. The Niji Tamashi is not as simple and easy to obtain as I may have made it seem, but they are both children, and their knowledge is very limited, the only reason Hisao knows this much about it is because of his Mother. As for Kagami, it is stated that Shisui is a descendant of his, but their relationship is never confirmed. So for this fanfic, he will be Shisui's father. However, Shisui will not meet either Hisao or Kirara for a while. Anyways, school is approaching, and I am trying to get as many updates in as I can before it starts, so expect another early update!*Woo hoo* Anyways, please review, I haven't gotten any reviews in a while and it's making me feel like I'm doing something wrong. I love hearing your opinions, and constructive criticism! Thank you to all who have followed and/or favorited this fanfic, please R &R, and as always,**

 **See you next time!**

-V


	9. Chapter 9

When I next awoke, it was to a plain white ceiling and a glass of water on the small table beside me.

It wasn't really that hard to assume that I was in a hospital.

 _Especially considering the events of the last 24 hours._

My brows furrowed.

 _Actually, scratch that, I have no idea how long I've been out._

I stretched my arms before trying to sit up, and greedily grabbed the water, taking it all in one gulp.

I didn't need to look down at my leg to know that it was in a cast, and that was the least of my concerns right now.

 _Konoha…_

 _I'm actually in Konoha, wow…_

The initial shock wasn't too hard to get over, once I realised that I had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as, ya know, mapping out the events of the plot as to ensure that I would not die.

 _I'm in the same village as majority of the main characters, but I have no clue what time period I'm in._

 _The only thing that I know is that the Uchiha massacre hasn't occurred yet, which would mean that the oldest any of the main characters could be is 7? Maybe 8?_

 _Damn I should've asked Amery to spoil more of the series for me…_

A groan escaped my lips. It isn't going to be fun figuring where in the plot I am, there are too many things I don't know.

 _Wait! The Hokage Mountain! There were four faces in Naruto's time period, I can tell how far off I am from that!_

 _Well not really, but it's a start…_

I scooted over to the side of my bed and opened the blinds covering the window. My eyes automatically narrowed, not yet used to the light, but I was able to see the Hokage's faces.

I let out a small gasp.

 _They are so much more magnificent in real life._

I lifted up my finger, and counted each face, there being only three.

 _So there hasn't been a Fourth Hokage yet, which means no Kyuubi attack yet, which means no Naruto yet…_

 _And there won't be a Naruto for a little while, since it'll take a while to choose a new Hokage and carve his face into the wall, at least, that's what I'm assuming. Knowing this world there's probably some crazy Earth ninjutsu that can carve the face easily…_

 _But that's not really a concern of mine right now._

I fiddled with the bedsheets for a while, trying to brainstorm what truly could be considered a concern, and personally, I'm unhappy at the numerous possibilities.

The biggest concern is that I don't know what characters that are alive right now are significant to the plot.

This is certainly troublesome. I was only at the point where Naruto had met Jiraiya, not far enough into the series to know the names of past characters. Though I do know the roles of some characters. Such as Kakashi's closest friends and sensei being dead, the Fourth Hokage being the one to seal the Kyuubi, Sasuke's older brother being the one to massacre the Uchiha clan, and that was about it I believe.

 _So as long as I avoid the people who fulfill these roles, I should be fine._

 _But, maybe I can try and change their fates?_

 _I mean, all the people I just listed end up dead, and one of them also kills many. Maybe I can save them?_

I shook my head, erasing any thoughts of that immediately.

 _It is not wise for me to do that. I mean, yes, they all died and it's sad, but those losses shaped the main characters, and those main characters ended up saving the world._

 _And I think that the world is worth more than 5-6 people's lives…_

It was then that I truly decided to avoid changing the future as much as possible.

 _But based upon this life's luck thus far, I wonder if this notion will truly last…_

The door slammed open, effectively jolting me out of my thoughts.

A pretty brunette lady smiled at me, and glanced down at the clipboard she was holding.

"Hayashi Kirara? I hope that you are feeling well, there have been zero complications with your treatment, and your leg should make a full recovery, though it will take a while to truly heal. Your elder brother is doing fine and will be escorted here shortly, and then you will both go to the Hokage-sama's office to discuss your situation. Do you know how to walk in crutches?"

I nearly opened my mouth to reply before I remembered the cover story. I opted for shaking my head no instead.

She smiled, and began to speak once more. "Alright then, I will bring a wheelchair for you, do you think you can roll yourself?"

I nodded my head yes. I mean, all I had to do was push the wheels. Simple and easy, right? I didn't believe that it would be too much trouble for my three year old body. I was proven miserably wrong upon being given my wheelchair, but it was already too late to ask for help, as the nurse was already gone.

 _God dammit…_

It wasn't that I couldn't do it, just that it was REALLY tiring after a while.

 _Ugh I hate my life._

A click sounded from the door, and I immediately turned around to see Hisao and the pretty nurse standing in the doorway.

Almost instantaneously Hisao was at my side, firing me a bunch of questions such as "are you okay?" and "How are you doing?" so rapidly I couldn't really process most of them.

 _Ugh it hasn't even been a minute and this kid is already bothering me._

After a good 20 seconds I finally grabbed his hands, made sure I had his attention and gave him a look that said "I'm fine."

I released his hand and turned to face the nameless nurse once more.

A smile instantly graced her face, and with a gesture indicating for us to follow her she said "Follow me, I will be escorting you both to Hokage-sama's office."

I was going to try and figure out a way to communicate that I was having a little trouble with my wheelchair, but before I could even start making a fool outta myself Hisao was already pushing me, and we followed the (still) nameless and pretty nurse.

A gasp escaped my lips as we exited the hospital, my eyes raking over the liveliness that surrounded me.

 _So this is Konoha?_

 _It's nothing like my last home…_

 _But I suppose I could get used to it, after all, everyone here looks so happy._

I watched as a family walked by, smiling with joy. Two girls walked by giggling as they shopped and laughed about life in general. A shopkeeper and a customer argued over the cost of a couple of goods. It just all seemed so _fun.._

 _Fun…_

 _Family…_

 _Friends…_

My eyes teared up, but I quickly blinked them away.

* * *

" _Kirara, come on let's go play hide and seek!"_

 _A smirk graced my face. I always won this game, maybe that's why I enjoyed it so much. I mean, small body and big mind? I was almost guaranteed to win._

" _Are you sure you wanna? I mean, do all of you guys really want to lose to little ol' me again?"_

 _Hisao's face automatically popped up and turned towards me, sensing the challenge in my words. Our friends Kohina and Daisuke followed suit, and Kohina's eyes narrowed, and a smirk bigger than mine was carved onto her face._

 _Almost simultaneously, the three of them answered, "Oh you're ON Kirara."_

 _My intelligent response was to giggle and hide, waiting for whoever they chose to start counting._

* * *

A familiar voice broke me out of my flashback.

"Oi, Kirara?"

I glanced at him and nodded, silently communicating to him that he had my attention.

"You okay? You just looked really sad all of a sudden..."

I nodded and painted what I hoped was a convincing smile, and went back to my new hobby of drowning myself in my thoughts.

 _I've been so caught up with surviving, that I haven't even thought of Kohina or Daisuke…_

 _They were my first real friends in this world…_

 _I'm such a bad person, I-I can't even-_

A hand gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I looked through my vision, blurry with unshed tears, to see Hisao smiling at me.

"Don't get upset Kirara, there's so many opportunities to take advantage of here!"

 _This kid… once again he surprises me… It's like he can read my mind._

All of a sudden a look of determination and fascination made its way on to his face, you could literally see the stars in his eyes. He let go of the wheelchair and started pumping his fists up and down.

"The biggest advantage is that we can be NINJA. But not just any Ninja, Ninja from one of the hidden villages. Isn't is SooOoOOOo cool? I can't understand why you don't wanna, I mea-"

I facepalmed.

 _Yeah, he really does surprise me. I definitely wasn't expecting HISAO of all people to fangirl in the middle of the street_

 _What happened to that grumpy little loser who ruined my butterfly?_

An awkward cough sounded from in front of us.

Snapped out of his stupor, Hisao glanced in front of us to see the pretty nurse smiling tensely at him. She looked at Hisao and I weirdly, though I don't blame her. I mean, she was looking at a "mute" three year old in a wheelchair who was facepalming, and a four year old who was doing a little jig while yelling about how cool shinobi are. Her mouth opened and in a tone that was a little too sweet for my liking she asked us to "Please follow me calmly to Hokage-sama's office."

It seems that her sweet tone affected Hisao, as he outwardly cringed and sheepishly muttered apologies while scratching the back of his head. Moments later I could feel myself being pushed again when a giant building came into view. A building that I very much recognized.

 _The Hokage's Office!_

I'm pretty sure that my jaw had visibly dropped, and with good reason too. This building was really cool. It was round, yet really big. Ugh I'm not good at describing things am I?

I slowly felt the nurse lift me out of the wheelchair and carry me in one hand and my wheelchair in the other, Hisao right behind us.

Nothing really happened for the next few minutes except us being led to the office through numerous steps and hallways, but I did learn that this nurse has some SERIOUS arm strength. I mean, she was carrying me and a wheelchair for a decent amount of time like it was no big deal!

 _Okay so maybe I'm blowing that out of proportion, I mean, I am only three years old, I can't weigh that much…_

 _But maybe the wheelchair is heavy?_

Those thoughts and many other useless ones were interrupted when I was briskly put back into my wheelchair and heard three rapt knocks come from the pretty nurses hand.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I'm here to bring the survivors to you."

There was a slight pause, almost as if the room was taking a deep long sigh, when anxiety started to slowly settle in.

Mainly because I had finally realised something very crucial that I had been disregarding.

I'M ABOUT TO MEET THE LEADER OF THIS FREAKING VILLAGE!

 _Holy crap if we screw up or make a bad impression it's over, why do we have to do this, we're kids! I don't want to be debriefed!_

A sigh came from the other side of the door, and a deep raspy voice said "Come in."

As the nurse went to open the door, I realised that while it's true that she's physically opening a door, she's also metaphorically opening one. A huge door full of so many possibilities, both good and bad.

I gulped and looked over at Hisao.

 _It's all up to you…_

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed forward, and then briefly and unceremoniously being lifted and dumped into a chair. I immediately looked up on instinct, and I swear that once again, my jaw dropped.

There, sitting before me, was the Third Hokage, looking exactly as I remembered.

 _A man of such great power sits before me… perhaps with a power even greater than that black eyed bastard…_

Fear started churning around in my gut, tendrils of it coursing throughout my soul. This man was just like him… they were both powerful, both were Shinobi.

It was then that I realised something very, very inconvenient.

 _I think I might have a fear of shinobi… or is it the power they possess?_

The sound of a door softly closing broke me out of my thoughts, and my gaze then redirected itself from my lap to the Hokage, only to meet his gaze head on.

A raspy voice began "So, you two are the last of the Hayashi?"

Hisao and I nodded our heads in sync.

He looked at us closely, almost as if he was examining us, and my knees turned to jelly.

 _What is he thinking… is it something bad? Oh Kami have mercy upon us…_

He took another puff of his… _cigar? Cigarette? I forgot what they're called_ , and he then proceeded to speak once more.

"How are you two holding up?"

They silence was so thick you could almost hear crickets chirping in the distance.

It seemed that all three of us, Hokage included, could feel how awkward this meeting was.

"Okay, I know your little sister is mute, but you young sir are not. Tell me, how old are you?"

Hisao's posture straightened and he raised his arm in a salute. "I am four, almost five, Hokage-sama sir!"

I merely facepalmed as the Third Hokage sweatdropped, both of us looking at Hisao weirdly.

 _We're not in the freaking military…_

"Please do not feel a need to be that formal with me. Now what is your name?"

Hisao blushed and replied with a meek "My name's Hisao." while muttering random things that I wasn't in the mood to try and decipher.

"And your younger sisters name?"

"Her name is Kirara."

"Tell me, how old is she?"

"She's three years old."

A dark look overcame the Hokage's face, and he looked upon us with what could only be described as pity, sorrow, and some regret.

"You two are so young… I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. We weren't able to help you and your clan in your time of need, however, I will do my best to make sure you and Kirara here will be able to live the rest of your lives out happily. We have living arrangements set up for you, with a retired Kunoichi named Asami Araki. She was once well acquainted with one of the members of your clan, and immediately volunteered to take care of you two for as long as you need. Al-"

The door opened once more without warning, and my eyes widened a little.

 _Who would enter the Hokage's office so impolitely? He's a pretty important person…_

When I turned, I saw a man with dark hair, bandages wrapped around one of his eyes, a black skirt like thing, and a cane. He was looking down at Hisao and I with a weird glint in his eyes, not even acknowledging the man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hokage-sama's voice broke our silence, and he spoke with a questioning tone, "Hello Danzo, I'm a little bit busy right now, may I ask what business you have here?"

With his uncovered left eye the man finally turned to and acknowledged Hokage-sama. "I heard that there were actually survivors of the Hayashi Massacre, at first I didn't believe it, especially considering the condition the bodies were found in, but I had to see it for myself when I learned how young the children were."

His gaze landed back on us, and an eerie feeling settled over me. "Now tell me Hisao, how did you manage to escape your attacker.

I immediately turned to face Hisao, realizing the situation we were now in. There was no logical way to explain this other than we managed to awaken the Niji-Tamashi, but something tells me that this man means no good, especially if he knows about our ability.

Hisao seemed to acknowledge this as well, judging from the widening of his eyes. His gaze darted towards me in a slight apology, and he turned back to this 'Danzo' guy.

 _Damn this isn't good, however, I suppose it can't be helped, we have to tell them that we've unlocked it._

"In the span of a few minutes, both Kirara and I managed to awaken our Kekkai-Genkai. However, only one of the enemies we had encountered was actually defeated, and he was defeated by Kirara. The second one seems to have left the scene and decided to spare us for some unknown reason."

The man nodded in approval, and then opened his mouth once more, "I do not know much of the Niji-Tamashi, but tell me, what variations did both of you awaken?"

"I personally awoke the gold variation, which controls speed. Kirara awoke the red variation, gaining control over all blood that her chakra touches."

A scheming look overcame his face, and there was a silence throughout the room.

Yes, something deep inside of me is seriously telling me that this man is bad news.

His eyes spoke for himself, signaling that he was done questioning Hisao.

"What about you, Kirara, how is your leg?"

I stared at the man in silence. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

 _I may not be answering, but even he should be able to tell that my leg is anything but okay._

"She's mute." Everyone was suddenly reminded of the Hokage's presence.

Danzo-san seemed a bit perplexed at this revelation. "That's no good, when she becomes a kunoichi she's going to have to communicate with her teammates."

 _I really don't like this guy…_

"Danzo, they're still children, they don't need to worry about fighting right now, especially after what they've witnessed. Give it a rest, we have to wrap things up here, please return at a different time."

The man merely nodded and made his way out, but right before he closed the door, he looked over at Hisao and I and said a few words, that for some reason, chilled me to the bone.

"I'll be watching over you… Hisao Hayashi, Kirara Hayashi…"

And with that, the door slammed shut.

* * *

 **Hello to all of you lovely readers!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I've been real busy with school, and had something unexpected come up, which is why this update wasn't as early as I had said it would be. But on a happier note, this is by far the longest chapter so far. Anyways, Hisao and Kirara are finally in Konoha! What do you guys think of this chapter, and how do you feel about Danzo's appearance? This chapter may be a bit rushed, and I sincerely apologize for that, I was just trying as hard as I could to get a chapter in. Thank you so much lizyeh2000 and KawaiiPineapplePrincess for your reviews! I love knowing that you guys like what I'm doing, and as weird as it may sound, those reviews made my day. Thank you to all those who have followed my story, please R &R, follow, and as always,**

 **See you next time!**

 **-V**


	10. Chapter 10

Evidently there wasn't much left to discuss after that Danzo guy left. The rest of the meeting was filled with Hokage-sama awkwardly apologising for the interruption and telling us about the woman who we would be staying with. Her full name was Asami Araki, and she was a retired Kunoichi, an injury that she got on her last mission prevented her from ever being able to fight again. When Hisao asked, he said that it wasn't his story to tell.

 _I wonder what kind of injury could prevent her from ever battling again…_

However, something else that happened was Hokage-sama putting a "restriction" of sorts upon Hisao and I.

The restriction: we weren't EVER allowed to be on our own.

He explained that being the last of a clan that has a powerful Kekkei Genkai is a threat in itself. Many people are apparently going to want us.

Not to brag or anything, I could totally see that. I mean, even though it's scary as hell, I have to admit, our Kekkei Genkai is pretty damn powerful.

 _Sounds like fate was on my side? Or maybe just the universe deciding to have a miniscule amount of pity upon me. In the end, it's useless in my hands._

Hokage-sama also said that I especially couldn't break this rule. When Hisao asked why, he said that he'd explain when we were older.

I admit it took me longer than it should have to figure out what he meant.

 _Both Hisao and I are the last of our clan. The only difference? One is a girl… as sexist as it is, some of the people in this world view woman as the weaker of the species. Easier to capture. But that's not the main reason why…_

 _Let's just put it this way. Some people in this world are evidently messed up. Power hungry. Adding a new Kekkei Genkai to their bloodline is practically a dream come true for them._

I outwardly shuddered at the thought.

 _I'm glad Hisao didn't question it further beyond that…_

Anyways, it's been a few minutes since the nurse had once again arrived to escort us. She didn't look too pleased about steering us throughout the village, but this trip was far longer, and less eventful.

However, my thoughts were restless.

 _This Danzo guy… he treated Hokage-sama so rudely, yet suffered no punishment. They're probably close, and that means that he's probably a good guy… I really want to believe that._

My eyes narrowed slightly.

 _But I just can't. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and that gaze he shot Hisao and I… it sent chills down my spine. Also, he seemed rather interested in our kekkai genkai…_

 _It could be possible that he's just seeing what he can potentially do to make Hisao and I useful to the village. Maybe he was actually genuinely concerned for our well being._

I scoffed.

 _As if, he doesn't strike me as that type of guy._

 _We really should steer clear of him, but based on his last CREEPY remark, I'm starting to think that we may not be able to do that._

 _Isn't that wonderful? First day in Konoha and we're already involved in some weird shit._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest voice I had ever heard. For once, I wasn't even mad about it! In fact, I was enchanted.

 _Wow, I've heard about people having beautiful voices, but this is just… DAMN!_

My eyes immediately darted to the source of the voice, and I saw that to match it, there was and equally, if not more, beautiful woman. She had gorgeous purple hair-

 _I've never heard of purple hair in this universe!_

And eyes that were a rich shade of violet. Her skin was pale, and not marred with many scars, and she had a smile that was to die for.

 _Wow… she's so cool…_

The melodic sound continued to escape her lips and I glanced over to see Hisao's reaction as he talked to her, discovering that we were definitely agreeing on this thought.

"Ah Hisao, what a handsome name. And what about you young girl?"

I merely blinked, before realising that she was speaking to me.

My eyes narrowed in confusion.

 _Why does this woman want my name? I don't even know her… wait don't tell me this is Asami Araki!_

Hisao took the liberty of answering for me. "Her name's Kirara, she's three years old right now. She's mute Araki-san."

Her eyes immediately filled up with emotion. "Oh you poor children, you've been through too much. And there's no need to be so formal Hisao, I'll be taking care of you for many years, I'm not even that old! Please just call me Asami." Hisao blushed for the millionth time that day and muttered a sheepish "Sure thing" before going back to fiddling with his shirt.

She flashed a charming smile at the nurse and said that she'll "take it from here" and took the wheelchair handles from her. I just stared at her in shock.

 _She's nothing like what I expected her to be… a lot younger… and prettier too._

We travelled in silence for quite a bit, the awkwardness was practically tangible.

"So… what are your favorite colors?"

I shot her a weird look.

 _What an odd question… then again this is a pretty odd situation. Not everyday you get stuck babysitting the two remaining survivors of a clan…_

 _How the hell did she even get into this situation?_

Hisao replied with a brief "Green."

"What about Kirara's?"

He glanced at me, mild interest lacing his expression.

"You know, as sad as it sounds, I actually have no clue."

Asami looked at me. "Well then Kirara, what is it?"

I gave her a blank look.

 _I seem to be giving that look to a lot of people lately, do they not know what mute is?_

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah… I forgot for a second, maybe you can point at it?"

 _Good idea, why didn't I think of it?_

I scanned my surroundings, looking for the color of purple.

Because purple is beautiful.

Everyone should love purple.

 _I am so jealous of her hair._

And thus I grabbed a lock of her hair and pointed at it.

Asami was quick to blush and smile. "AWW that's sooo sweet of you Kirara aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

I blushed, something that I didn't have to deal with in my last life, yet I did now.

It was probably due to this that Asami started pinching my cheeks and fawning over me. I shot multiple 'HELP ME' looks to Hisao but he, quite literally, whistled and turned away.

 _That little sh-_

"Well I should probably get you guys to my house, I want to show you guys around before night falls!"

And once more, I was being pushed through a village, in a wheelchair, whilst pretending to be mute. I wanted so desperately to strike up a conversation with either Hisao or Asami, but this whole mute thing wasn't helping.

What made me think that would be a good idea?

I love talking. It's a simple fact.

 _Oh Kami I don't know how long I can keep this up for…_

Several minutes flew by, my thoughts filled with nothing but useless things. My brain was exhausted, honestly, I was done thinking.

That's why even when we arrived at Asami's house, I didn't even listen. I didn't watch her whole "house tour" or take a bite of the delicious smelling dinner that was on the table.

I didn't mean to seem ungrateful, no, I'm anything but. The house is a quaint little thing, not big, considering that Asami lives alone, and the bedroom Hisao and I have been given is relatively small, and it only seems more cramped when I realised we were going to be sharing, but I didn't mind. You see, the thing is, I really like Asami right now. Not only that, but I'm very surprised at how fortunate we are. But I can think about all of these things later.

Right now, all I need is _sleep_.

And thus, without any second thought, once Asami layed me on the bed, I closed my eyes, and once she offed the lights, I too went out with them.

* * *

As stupid as it sounds, I wasn't expecting the color of red to haunt my dreams.

Yet as I truly slept for the first time since that day, I found myself standing in a clearing, gleaming red strands whipping past my figure as they mercilessly tore into the man before me. No matter how many times I watched, or tried to stop them, I couldn't hide from the thing that terrified me most.

The little wisp of satisfaction that curled around my heart, thinking "He deserved it… everyone who killed them deserved it…"

 _No…_

Coils of emotion sprung within me, as the scene started to replay once more.

 _I don't want to kill others, much less feel satisfaction afterwards._

 _That just makes me as bad as THEM!_

Echoes of the mans cackling before I killed him pierced my soul and invaded my mind.

I felt like crying.

 _Why? Why must I feel so wrong in this unforgiving world?_

But my mind cared little for my thoughts, making me relive these emotions over and over again until I woke up. The red that whipped through my nightmares certainly is a horrifically beautiful thing.

* * *

Sunlight draped my figure as I opened my eyes.

It's been several months since Hisao and I had first arrived here, in the Hidden Leaf.

Not much has changed, asides from Hisao officially turning five (which Asami baked a cake for) and our daily visits to the fields. The most prominent thing though?

 _I am in love with this place._

I wiggled my toes as I stretched, arching my back in an almost feline manner.

I bounced off of my bed and made my way towards the dining room, my mouth already watering at the prospect of some of Asami's legendary food.

I swear the woman's perfect in every way possible. I'm enamored.

Also, if I've learned anything about her during my stay, it's that despite her young age, she is definitely an old soul.

If you disregard the fact that she's really hyper at times.

Almost immediately after I exited Hisao and I's room, her soothing voice reached my ears, delicate notes forming a song leaving her lips.

I loved our daily routine. It's one you'd expect, nothing special. Just the way I liked it, quiet.

It started off with Hisao and I eating breakfast, and then immediately going to the fields to "play".

I say "play" because it's Hisao who does all the playing and socialising with kids. I, being "mute", have a lot more trouble with that.

That's right, even after all these months, I've somehow managed to keep my cover up.

 _Take that! Though to be honest, I thought I would have screwed up long ago._

It's hell.

I don't know how much longer I can go without making any friends at all. Humans require interacting with other humans. I'm a person who loves talking, despite what most would think.

 _I'M PRACTICALLY GOING INSANE._

I gulped down my food, shooting Asami a smile to silently thank her.

Asami hasn't figured out yet, mainly because Hisao and I only speak when we know for a fact that she's not home. However, there have been quite a few close calls.

Such as the time that I laughed. Very obnoxiously.

Stupid, I know, but it really couldn't be helped.

It's pretty hard not to laugh when you see your twenty-something year old caretaker dancing her heart out while cleaning the dishes.

It doesn't sound that funny, but truly her dancing was not what I was expecting it to be.

Her singing had led me to believe that she would be a graceful dancer, something equal to her voice.

Oh how _utterly_ wrong I was.

You may understand one day, when you see someone doing the "window washer" while singing.

It had started out as a small giggle, and had progressed to a disturbing cackle.

Asami had started squealing at that, exclaiming about how much "progress" it was and how I had the most adorable laugh ever.

Adorable meaning maniacal.

"Kirara hurry up!"

I scowled. Hisao's just as impatient as ever. I jumped down to the floor and grabbed my "sketchbook"

I say that because they aren't sketches. They are drawings that I go all out on. They're pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

In my last life drawing had been the one thing that I was always amazing at. When the shakiness from my hands had finally faded(after much practice writing mind you) I had immediately grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. When I discovered to my HUGE pleasure that I was still gifted in this art, I had started drawing non stop. Even when Asami came to call me down for dinner, I merely ignored her and continued. Her reaction to me drawing was priceless. She had stood over me watching me draw for so long that she lost track of time. She was startled out of her stupor when the smell of burning food entered her nostrils, and her violet locks practically gave me whiplash as she ran out of my room cursing.

The next day when I woke up there had been a beautiful book full with blank pages lying next to me, along with numerous pencils.

 _Ah, I truly do love Asami._

Someone gripping my wrist and dragging me out the door properly awoke me from my thoughts.

I shot Hisao a look that clearly said _calm down_ before pulling my hand out of his grip and walking alongside him and Asami. It wasn't long till we reached the fields, which were already noisy and teeming with kids and unidentified flying objects hitting everything, or more specifically, EVERYONE.

No matter how many times I changed the spot where I sat, a stray rock somehow always managed to find my forehead.

A sigh left my lips. I shouldn't be surprised really, pretty much all the kids who played here wanted to become a "super cool awesome powerful strong shinobi" when they grew up. Their "kunais" (really just sharp rocks) weren't perfectly aimed, I could only hope that would change with time.

Breezes tickled my skin and the sun cast its warm and bright glow over me. It was actually too bright though.

I trudged over to a tree that seemed to cast a wide shadow, and sat beneath its canopy. The background noises of kids yelling and playing ninja started to fade as I opened my sketchbook and grabbed a pencil.

All my attention had to be on drawing today. Today I had decided to challenge myself. I was going to draw a person.

My eyes narrowed.

 _Now I just need a person to draw._

My field of vision scanned the lengths of the field, yet all of the kids were moving around too much.

 _Dammit can't there be at least one kid who would rather sit down than run around like an idiot?_

 _Wait… I CAN SEE ONE!_

My eyes zeroed in on the kid, and a satisfied smirk settled upon my face.

 _Perfect._

This kid was sitting still, under a canopy whilst reading a book. Next to him was a pile of books, kami knows how he managed to carry all of those books by himself. The sunlight was filtering through the leaves and casting light upon perfect places, and I have to say that this kid is by far the most adorable one I've seen in this world so far. Black hair, and wide child-like eyes, and the cutest round cheeks ever.

I wasted no time- who knows how long this kids gonna stay still- and flipped to a fresh sheet of paper. I grabbed my pencil and glanced at the kid, deciding to begin with the hair. And thus I began to draw, stroke after stroke filling the white sheet of paper, of course with the occasional line that was just off and needed to be erased.

 _It starts with the hair, then the outline of the body, then getting the tree and the angle of his shadow just right. His face is a lot harder to draw though, it took me awhile to get his nose right… actually no it's still off-_

My eyes became slits as I borderline stalked this kid, openly scrutinising his face with no shame.

 _Ah so I just made it a little too straight! Wow that's a sad mistake, of all the things to screw up, it had to be the nose. I am seriously glad that I drew it lightly at first. Now that all of that stuff's done, I can get to shading him in. It took me a LOT longer to get this done than I thought it would. I guess I'm just thankful that this kid has actually managed to stay still this entire time…_

I directed my gaze to the kid once more, ready to get my shading skills on, when to my shock (and absolute frustration) he was no longer there.

All that was left of his presence was his pile of books, and the book he had been reading neatly settled down where he had once been sitting, a leaf sticking out of its pages.

 _Wait… if the kid's gone why'd he leave his boo-_

"What are you doing?"

"EEP!"

My sketchbook practically flew away from me as I gracelessly scurried away from the source of the question, glancing up to see the kid I had just been drawing staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

 _Eh?_

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

I looked between the boy and his former spot, assessing the distance.

It wasn't huge, but it was not in any way small either.

 _There's no way this kid could've snuck up on me that fast… no freaking way._

"Why are you looking at me weirdly? Should I not be the one doing that? You've been staring at me for the past hour and then scribbling in your notebook. I merely came here to see what you've been doing."

My eyebrow twitched.

 _Wow, sassy much? Though the way he says it with a blank expression almost makes me feel like he's genuinely asking me a question._

I slowly stood up and walked over to my sketchbook and picked it up, flipping through the pages till I finally landed on the incomplete drawing of him. Cautiously I approached the unnamed boy, still slightly unnerved.

 _It's not even just the incredible speed, it's also the look in his eyes. There's a knowing light in them. He's not like these other kids, he's almost… mature. Yet at the same time, he has a childlike innocence. Weird kid._

I handed the book to him, hoping to ease his curiosity, yet, it seemed to only grow.

 _Just my luck. How do you not get the hint to scram if someone hasn't even spoke a word to you yet?_

 _Though I admit that I'm really happy that someone who is (maybe?) my age is talking to me._

He shot me a weird look.

"You were drawing me?"

 _NoooOOooooOoooo really?_

I mentally rolled my eyes as I nodded my head, hoping that was enough.

 _Though I can't deny the huge blush that flared up on my cheeks as I nodded. If I was him I would've run away screaming creep by now. Let's face it, it ain't exactly the most socially acceptable thing to do, creepily watching someone without their knowledge for lengthy periods of time whilst drawing them_.

Yet this kid was still full of surprises it seems, cause he immediately proceeds to smile.

Granted I couldn't really tell if this smile was genuine, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You're really talented, may I see some of your other drawings?

 _He's not leaving anytime soon is he?_

I nodded yet again, and that seemed to satisfy the kid, as he immediately made the wait gesture and walked over to his stuff.

 _Is he moving here?_

 _Oh Kami I hope he isn't as annoying as Hisao's friends. I'll truly go insane if he is._

I practically shuddered remembering their obnoxious laughter as they poked me, somehow convinced that doing so would magically make me talk.

 _I won't deny that they probably got close to me letting out a tarzan yell and tackling them to the ground. However I'm pretty sure that wasn't what they were going for._

A thud shook me from my thoughts, and I glanced at the newly placed pile of books, and looked down to see the boy already sitting down, happily going through my sketchbook. With a dejected sigh I sat beside him, already wondering how long this was going to take. Really, being mute has it's major downsides, the biggest one being that I literally could do almost nothing here asides from draw.

The sound of flipping paper kept on filling my ears, the only other things I could here were the screams of joy from the other kids and the breeze blowing gently. The kid was carefully looking at each page, as if he was criticising each one, and honestly it's starting to unnerve me.

A light bulb flashed in my mind, and I carefully turned to look at this kids books.

 _Let's see if there's anything interesting in this pile…_

 _The Hell?_

I didn't even bother hiding my disappointment. What kid is reading books on Konoha's history and the different Jutsu during his free time?

 _Apparently this kid, that's who._

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day I grabbed the book on Konoha's history and began to read. It's probably best that I start gathering information and preparing for whatever may be thrown my way.

I didn't expect to actually end up INTERESTED in what I was reading. I had never been a huge fan of history, but damn this was pretty cool.

There are so many cool things that I would have never expected, and I finally figured out the significance of that one Madara guy Amery had mentioned once in passing.

 _If only Amery was here, she knows every goddam thing, she would actually be able to make a difference._

Suddenly I heard the kid next to me briskly get up, setting my sketchbook neatly down beside me.

"I have to leave now, my father is here. I didn't get to see all of your drawings though, do you come here daily?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Would you mind if I looked at the rest tomorrow then?"

 _I guess I could read his books more and possibly figure some things about this world out._

I gave him a vague 'go ahead' gesture and waved a goodbye at him. I didn't stop staring for a bit though, it's quite a sight to behold when you see a puny kid carrying such a big pile of books as if it was no big deal.

 _Wait a second… I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME!_

I face palmed. Too late to ask now, he's already too far away, and it's not like I can exactly yell at him to come back here.

 _What kind of person forgets to ask someone their name? Then again who am I to talk, I completely forgot to ask him too._

The sensation that I was missing something suddenly hit me like a truck ( _ahahaha get it?…_ )

 _Yeah that was pretty bad I admit._

My eyes became slits as I looked at the kid once again, realisation suddenly dawning on me.

 _The symbol on the back of his shirt, it's the same one Sasuke always has. This kid's an Uchiha!_

 _That means that he'll be dead in a few years…_

 _As horrible as it sounds, I don't think I would have cared if he had before today… but he actually seems really nice. He's so young and innocent, as were the kids who died that day…_

I shook my head in exasperation.

 _Am I really having second thoughts about doing nothing?_

Deciding to ponder on these things later, I picked up my pencil and glanced at the flower before me, deciding to draw it instead of the kid.

And thus a new piece began.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi walked away from the strange girl, holding his books securely in his hands. He was rushing a little, excited that his father was there. He rarely had any time off from work. He hoped his father had seen him talking to the girl earlier, it would help him a lot.

He hadn't particularly felt compelled to talk to her truthfully, but he had to.

You see, his mother had become increasingly worried at his supposed lack of friends, and thus decided to send him to the fields where all the lively children gathered. Itachi had found this unpleasant and had opposed it at first. After all, he could be using that time for something more useful, such as training more (his father had made it very clear that he needed to be prepared for anything, at any moment, especially during these war torn times). However his mother would not relent, and thus he was to be sent to the fields daily until he had made good friends. Itachi was just planning to use the time to study, eventually his mother would have probably given up, but he had been genuinely curious as to why this stranger had been glancing at him occasionally for the past hour or so.

He wouldn't deny that she had immense talent when she held that pencil, not that he would openly admit it, but he truly was in awe of what she had been able to capture in but a single piece of paper.

It was rather strange that she refrained from talking though, he would have to query her as to why she did as such. Also, as shamefully rude as it is, he had completely forgotten to ask her her name.

 _I'll have to make sure to do so tomorrow then._

"Come on Itachi, let's go work a little on your Shurikenjutsu, I have extra time to teach you today."

Itachi beamed and replied with a 'Yes otou-san!'. Fugaku grinned with pride. Knowing his boy Itachi, there would be more of just him doing something and Itachi perfectly replicating it with ease rather than actually working.

And so Fugaku and Itachi set off from the fields, but not without Itachi giving the girl one last look, and a fleeting thought entering his mind.

 _I've never really had a friend before… maybe I should try? After all okaa-san seems to think that having a friend is the greatest thing in the world…_

 **AND THUS ENDS THIS MASSIVE CHAPTER**

 **Hello my lovely readers! I am soooooo sorry for the huge wait, let's just say life hasn't been kind to me recently, but I'm back from the dead! Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up on this story, it really is something I wanna see through to the end. Thank you all for so much support and PLEASEEEE leave a review of your thoughts, questions, and constructive criticism too! And for those who are interested I have started drafting another story, though it's a crossover rather than a singular fandom. I'm going to finish a couple chapters of it before I post it though, it's a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. Anyways, thank you for reading, thanks to all who have favorited and followed this story! Please R &R, follow, and favorite this story, and as always, see you next time!**

 **-V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just for clarification, for this chapter '...' symbolises what Kirara is writing**

* * *

The sun beat down on me as I dragged myself to my tree, barely awake.

My tiredness wasn't necessarily my fault… after all last night had been merely another one to add to the ever growing list of the days nightmares plagued my slumber.

Granted Hisao really wasn't doing much better, I really hated waking up in the middle of the night to see a pained look painted on his face, the occasional sorrowful whimper escaping his lips.

 _But let's not think about that right now…_

I glanced up to see the kid actually sitting at the tree, calmly reading a book.

 _So he was serious about looking through my sketchbook?_

I let out a sigh. Though to be honest having some company was better than none I guess.

My hand drooped like a wet sheet of paper as I let out a pitiful wave as a greeting, the kid raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Are you alright? You look dead."

 _Gee thanks._

Nodding my head I plopped down beside him, reading the title of his book.

Immediately I threw him a wary look.

 _What kid his age reads books on different types of weapons and how they are used in battle?_

"Hey by the way…"

I turned my attention to the kid, noticing how he awkwardly smiled at me, like he didn't know how to.

 _What's on this kids mind?_

"I'm sorry for not asking your name yesterday, I forgot to and I know that's rude and I was wondering if I could ask now?"

My response was in the form of the blankest look I could muster.

 _Is he seriously formally apologizing for something like this?_

 _I didn't even remember to ask myself, much less follow up and ask him today._

He almost immediately launched into a series of apologies claiming that he was "truly regretful" and that he knows that he was so "inconsiderate".

Raising my hand and shooting him a pointed look I told this kid to _shut the hell up it's not that big of a deal._

 _Ah being fake mute really does wonders for communicating with merely facial expressions._

He seemed to understand and obliged, looking at me curiously, all traces of emotion once again gone from his features.

 _That blank face… it bothers me. It's this kids default face, why does he know how to hide his emotions to such an extent, much less as a normal thing?_

Grabbing my pen I flipped to the back scrap page of my sketch book, carefully forming the characters that symbolize my name, and then with a brief wave gestured between the book and I, clearly indicating that my name was Kirara.

His eyebrows wrinkled slightly.

"Why do you refrain from speaking?"

 _Because doing so would basically guarantee myself a future of killing others and being used by higher powers. Also it would require a lot of effort, and frankly I don't see why it's necessary for me to become a kunoichi._

However I obviously couldn't tell this kid all that, nor did I feel like explaining to this kid why I am "mute" (it brings up many unpleasant memories that I would rather try my best to forget) so I just settled for writing a simple 'why not?'

His eyes briefly scanned the page before he slipped into an indifferent expression, but not before I caught a glimpse of something that resembled confusion.

"Well my name's Itachi. It's nice to meet you, can I ask if you'll be my friend?"

A hand patiently hovering before my face forced me to look up. With a deep sigh I shook my head and gently lowered the kids hand. Forgetting to consider that this might seem like rejection, I had only one task in mind.

 _Oh god the social skills are severely lacking with this one, this kid needs a friend. I guess I can at least do something productive by being that for him._

I grimaced remembering his formal speech and actions, and even his neutral expression.

 _But he's got a long way to go._

A slightly miffed expression crossed the boy's face, but I looked at him and held up one finger signalling for him to wait a second.

 _Shaking hands on a friendship? Really? I can see in some situations why one might do it but certainly not in this one. Does this kid know anything about interacting with others?_

 _I suppose I might as well show him how to do it myself._

 _Thinking about that it's kinda sad cause aren't I supposed to be the emotionally constipated mute one?_

Flipping yet again to the last page in my sketchbook, I started right below where my name rested on the sheet of paper and told this kid exactly what I thought.

'Of course I'll be your friend, but you don't need to ask. You clearly know nothing about talking to others, you don't need to ask for friendship and then shake hands. Friendship isn't just a few words and a handshake, it's sharing a bond with someone and knowing that that person's got your back.'

 _Way to be cheesy._

He scanned the page once more and nodded, acknowledging my words, then sitting down and carefully taking my sketchbook away from me. I placed it in his hands and just grabbed his book and started reading from the beginning.

 _Time to learn about weapons. Perfectly useless knowledge, but oh well._

And yet again time flew by, silence sitting calmly between Itachi and I.

It wasn't necessarily a comfortable silence, no, as I was used to having people talking to me, despite my lack of a vocal response. Yet the silence between us wasn't awkward either, it was just… there. For now I was okay with that, but some day I'd have to change that.

 _After all it's obvious that I'm not going to be able to keep up this mute guise forever, but I'll use it while I can. Once it's gone though Itachi will experience a LOT of talking, maybe that'll help him._

 _But what can I do once the cover's up?_

My brows furrowed as I slowly realised my fault.

 _I really did not think this through, I'm becoming a Kunoichi whether I like it or not aren't I? Even if I told the Hokage and all that I didn't want to be one they would probably still force me to, my kekkai genkai is one of the last of it's kind, too valuable to go to waste._

 _So they'll send me out on the field to serve the village then, and I'll be killed… again._

Flashes of metal crunching, skin ripping, and blood flying filled my minds eye, recalling my last experience with death.

 _This time it'll probably be more painful, killed by an enemy, maybe even captured and tortured to death?_

Sweat started beading up on my forehead, and I started to full out panic.

 _God dammit all kids who are raised without a previous lives knowledge actually have a huge advantage over me. They're conditioned to be okay with killing, whilst I'm not, it's pretty hard to be okay with killing after seventeen years of fearing it. If I go out onto the battlefield I'll be easily killed, no matter what I do. Hell, I'd probably be a sitting duck waiting to be shot. And if that happens… Hisao will really be the last._

 _And if Hisao is out on the field with no one to protect him… no one capable of protecting him, and he's killed… then I'll be the last._

My mind briefly shot back to the one time I had "faced" off against an opponent.

 _He had merely flung me away, breaking my leg in the process. So logically I would have to be able to defeat someone like that?_

 _And it really doesn't help that I was certainly not the fittest person in my last life…_

 _How much does a kunoichi have to train to hone her skills?_

 _Holy shit I'm screwed._

 _But maybe…_

I snuck a glance over at Itachi.

 _Reading books about weapons… an Uchiha… Appeared behind me without me even noticing him walk behind me… he's obviously gotta know something._

 _Could he show me the basics?_

I immediately grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing.

'Hey Itachi.'

I received a peculiar look as I shoved the paper in his face, clearly he wasn't yet used to the idea of someone not talking.

"Hn?"

'Do you know how to use any weapons?'

Immediately I could tell his interest was peaked, it wasn't obvious, his expression remained neutral, but with a slight crinkling of his brow I knew I had his attention.

"Hn."

'Can you teach me?'

It was then that he finally looked me in the eye.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

'Why not?'

"You could hurt yourself, not only that but your refusal to speak renders you useless on the battlefield at this age, you have no need to learn."

I pouted a little. I hadn't actually expected the kid to give me reasons why he shouldn't teach me, but he had point I guess.

'Please?'

"I don't want to be responsible for anything if you hurt yourself. You probably will hurt yourself. So no."

'Fine. I won't do anything, but can I watch?'

He paused, thinking for a moment.

"I don't see why not…"

I did a little fist pump, Itachi closing the sketchbook and proceeding to slowly stand up. I looked at him confused.

 _We're going now?_

"Follow me."

My eyes darted to Hisao, seeing that he wasn't looking at me, I nodded and used my black locks to cover my face, grabbing my sketchbook and using Itachi as a shield between Hisao and I. He quirked his eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on my behaviour.

 _Good. Now Imma just take one or two of his weapons while he's practicing and give it a few tries. I was meh at archery in my last life, I think I'll be able to catch onto throwing things fairly quickly. That and back when Hisao and I were waiting for someone to find us I was actually pretty good at throwing things. Because of those things I think I should be able to easily catch on to throwing things._

 _I hope…_

 _But throwing things and actually fighting someone are completely different ball games._

My thoughts drifted and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a small clearing, numerous targets were fixed on the surrounding trees. I looked over to Itachi, who was currently rummaging through a small pouch before pulling out multiple shuriken. Without warning he quickly turned and threw one, it making contact with something less than a second later.

 _He's fast!_

With wide eyes I turned and saw two targets, with shuriken sticking out of the dead center of both.

 _How? I didn't even freaking see the second one being thrown!_

Carefully I watched how he threw, observing more and more as he threw two shuriken at a time countlessly, hitting the bullseye each time.

 _The way he holds it is between his index and pointer finger, and he throws it with a lot of force, but its almost like he pulls back right before he releases the shuriken… is that how he makes sure it goes where he aims? And how is able to aim at two places simultaneously, nonetheless succeeding in doing so?_

A change in what he was doing caught my attention, as he now only threw one shuriken at the target.

 _Why though? Isn't that like a downgrade of sorts, easier than two?_

Any doubts were silenced as he quickly threw the second one, the two shuriken colliding in the air, rebounding and hitting their respective targets dead center.

 _Whoah… ah shit if this is what shinobi kids are like I might as well kiss my ass goodbye._

I looked up to the sky and prayed to Kami to please have a little mercy on my pitiful self. Itachi's stare of 'what the hell?' was practically digging into my back, but I disregarded it and continued to mutter some prayers up to the sky. An awkward cough sounded from Itachi and I glanced over at him.

"Right now I can only do this with two shuriken, I'm aiming to be able to do it with four…"

I quickly scribbled down 'that's still amazing' and he replied with a quick "thank you" before whipping out a total of four shuriken, two in each hand.

 _If he's able to do this on his first try then I really need to start practicing. If everybody's like this kid then I gotta be better than him in order to survive, no?_

I quickly thought back to the boys playing ninja at the park and disregarded that thought. But still I know I should become better than those kids despite age because age doesn't matter when it comes to life or death.

Itachi's eyes narrowed before he rapidly threw the first two shuriken, barely waiting before throwing the next two in rapid succession.

Two loud thuds echoed throughout the clearing, a clear testament to how hard he had thrown those shuriken. I aimed my gaze at the four targets before me, and my jaw dropped.

 _That one's dead center, as is the other one, and this one too! But that ones at the edge of the ring outside the bullseye, just barely off…_

 _Still amazing though._

"I put too much force into my left hand because I'm not completely used to using it yet, panicked and it threw my last one off. That's what went wrong." I quickly made eye contact with Itachi and gave him a thumbs up, extremely impressed with his ability to figure out what he had done wrong so quickly. However, the darkening of Itachi's gaze is not what I was expecting as a reply.

 _What's wrong?_

"Kirara, come here, _now_."

Shocked by the urgency in his tone I grabbed my sketchbook and ran to him, shooting him a questioning look. He did a 180 spin and whispered "I've been hearing noises, a lot of them, like footsteps. I think that we're being followed. This is a time of war. I'm afraid that I may be a target. We are not near enough to anybody who can help us right now. On the count of three, I am going to grab you and we are going to run for our lives, okay?"

 _I don't think I'll be able to keep up, even if he is holding my hand, shit._

My eyes widened in horror. Why would anybody be here for Itachi? My kekkei genkai, that's why they're probably here. Oh god the first time I went somewhere unsupervised and this shit happens? Are you kidding me life?

I threw a panic-stricken glance at Itachi. I can't let him die because he was near me… and there's truly no fast way to get Itachi to understand what I'm about to say unless…

 _Screw no talking, Itachi has to get away._

"Listen to me Itachi."

 _But if he leaves me alone I'm probably done for. I have zero skills excluding the Niji-tamashi. Even that's hardly a skill, I have it sure, but I've only used it once. I've been avoiding the very thing I'm being seeked out for. In the end because of that I'm going to die, maybe if I had trained I would be able to use it._

 _Wait could I maybe activate it?_

His eyes showed surprise. "You're talking?"

 _Blood. I control blood. Maybe if I get hurt, could I use my own blood?_

"I'll maybe explain later, but I'm afraid I can't run with you. You'll be running alone, I'm almost positive that these men are here for me. They are extremely powerful, and you might be able to get away, you're fast enough and you're not their target. Not only that but I have a better chance of killing a few of them. Just go."

 _When I used it for the first time it wasn't that hard, the blood was an extension of me, a new set of limbs almost._

 _So maybe… maybe I could stall. Not defeat. I've never trained like the enemy and have no stamina._

 _Shit I'm in a pretty bad situation right now._

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "Why would they target you? And how do you have a better chance of killing some? I'm not trying to insult you but you aren't exactly being trained to fight."

I opened my mouth to answer, before loud footsteps from up ahead silenced me. I looked slightly up, my arms shaking with fear despite my wish to stay calm.

"You're coming with us, Hayashi."

I met the mans eyes, a startling viridian gaze smiling evilly at me, the rest of his face covered by a smooth white.. A second louder voice boomed across the clearing.

"Don't be afraid, we have orders by the Kage himself, you aren't allowed to be on your own, are you?"

I stared at them, confused. How did they know? Why do they all have animal masks on? Is this some sort of trend? Before I could begin to formulate a response Itachi's voice rang out from beside me.

"Are you Anbu?"

 _The hell are Anbu?_

"Ah looks like you're a smart little guy eh? Not surprised, you're an Uchiha after all. Yeah we are Anbu, and our mission is to return this girl to home."

There was a pregnant pause as Itachi eyed the men.

 _Wait why are these guys even waiting for Itachi to speak? He's just a three year old…_

Itachi gave them a doubtful look. "I'm afraid that I find that hard to believe, why would you be sent on a mission to retrieve a toddler? Much less while one of you has dry blood stains on his gloves? Not only that but none of you have your Anbu tattoos showing, usually majority of an Anbu squad has them showing, but all of you are hiding your left shoulders. Show me your left shoulders."

They all now looked at Itachi, intrigued. I merely looked at him baffled, was he trying to disobey the Hokage? These guys are allies right? Sent by Hokage-sama?

"Oh man you really are something else. Most people would've let things like that slip by, and you're so young too. It seems that we can no longer let you go eh? You would probably blab to someone before we could get out of the village safely…" All three of the men started walking forward. I started panicking. No, not again. No more death. _Think Kirara think_. Itachi was still foolishly standing next to me.

"Itachi. Run. _Now_."

"No, I can't just leave you to die."

"You'll die too!"

"So you're not denying that your life is in danger?"

"..."

"I'm not leaving."

Seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere, I turned around, their mocking gazes looking at us sadisticly. There's only one thing I can do really, and I need blood for it. My blood.

 _I really don't want to._

 _But I suppose sometimes you gotta forget about what you want, and realise what you need to do to protect those around you no?_

I whipped around, grabbing shuriken out of Itachi's hand and closed my eyes, bracing myself before making a deep gash in my left arm. I let out a hiss of pain and dropped the shuriken.

 _This better fucking work._

"KIRARA!"

Itachi grabbed my hand and looked at the cut, his voice conveying that he was pretty pissed. "Why the hell did you do that? Don't hurt yourself, hurt the enemy!"

Despite all of what was happening, I smirked. I was right it seems. I quickly felt it again. The thing that was coursing through me that day, I could feel it travelling through my blood. A slight tingling sensation was in my eyes, and left as soon as it came. I blinked briefly before taking in the sight before me.

Crimson spheres hovered before my face, gleaming. The three men seemed to realise what was happening, and were drawing their weapons, readying themselves. Itachi seemed perfectly calm, though I doubted he actually was. If I had learned anything about him so far it would be that he knows how to look perfectly composed. Breathing in deeply, I willed for them to sharpen, and slowly they stretched out, sharpening into three gleaming spikes. With a quick wave of my hand I sent them flying at the enemies, unfortunately only one of them hit their target. Fortunately it went all the way through his shoulder.

There was a brief pause as everyone in the clearing turned to the man in shock. His eyes were wide as he raised his trembling arm to his shoulder.

"ARGH YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER!"

I stared at the rightmost man impassively, before cracking a small grin at him.

 _It's so… fascinating. I can craft anything out of this, any weapon, my imagination is the limit._

The man took a step forward and immediately I moulded more spikes, sending them forward, this time seeing a wave of shuriken accompanying them.

Turning I saw Itachi actually physically fighting one of these guys, actually hitting them and not doing that bad, and _holy shit Itachi I didn't even know humans could move like that!_

My brief euphoria was cut short however, as the man finally grabbed Itachi and punched him to the ground _hard._

"ITACHI!"

I turned to run to him but just before I could a tight vice like grip caught my hand and a coarse voice that made me shiver in displeasure whispered _right in my ear_ , "Didn't anyone ever tell you to never turn your back on your enemy?"

 _I'm going to die now aren't I?_

And with a brief (and in my opinion lackluster and disappointing method to get hit by) I felt a dull pain on the side of my head and the sound of metal dropping to the ground before once again in this (really short) life I was greeted by black.

* * *

My eyes opened and I immediately scanned my surroundings, stopping briefly after the attempt once I realised that I was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up.

 _Wow they made sure I wasn't running away, geez cut me some slack, I'm only three! What can I do?_

A voice in the corner of my head was pointing out that I had already killed a person, and impaled another's shoulder in this short life but I chose to ignore it.

Without warning I felt myself being thrown into something _very hard owthathurt_ and the realisation that I was currently tied up. Narrowing my eyes I did some messed up version of the worm to get myself upright, and upon succeeding in this task I turned my head to look around, and stopped when I realised _again_ that I was blindfolded.

The sensation of being in a vehicle gave me a clue as to what I was in, but my biggest question still lingered.

 _Where the hell am I?_

"Kirara?"

I literally felt myself be pulled from my sleep upon hearing that voice.

Jumping I turned my head wildly trying to figure out from what direction that voice was coming from, wildly shaking the gag off my mouth (and probably looked like a maniac while doing so) and ranted "Oh my god Itachi you're alive IwassoscaredwhenIsawyougethitand-"

A deep sigh cut me off from my speech.

"Is your hand okay?"

 _Oh yeah._

 _That._

 _God these ropes are tight._

Deciding to find out by wiggling my fingers, I did so and instinctively let out a hiss of pain. My hand is _definitely_ not okay.

"I'll take that as a no…"

I felt a tugging at my restraints and stilled, before I realized that Itachi was undoing them and _wait how did he get out of his own restraints?_

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Itachi let out a brief statement. "I've been trained to get out of restraints."

Shaking my hands and allowing my eyes to refocus, I asked the question that had been on my mind for quite a while.

"Why are you so good at everything?"

"I'm not that good for a four year old in the Uchiha clan."

"You're better than everyone else."

He looked at me warily. "What did you do back there?"

I stopped the next question from flowing out of my mouth. We aren't going to play that game right?

Reading my mind he seemingly weighed some options before opting to speak again.

His gaze met mine. "How about this. I'll tell you everything you want and you'll tell me everything I want."

 _Well really he's already seen most of what I've been hiding. It's not really a big deal at this point._

I extended my hand, "Deal." and then felt him shake on it and something told me that this was going to be one _very long_ ride.

* * *

A gaze that resembled that of a glacier glared at the massive structure before it. Three leaves were seemingly etched into it's bark, along with many others. The reason that these leaves stood out? They were glowing with the flow of _life. Of Chakra._

Just the thought of that made the hooded figure scowl. How had three managed to escape?

Shaking their head in frustration the human turned around briskly and headed towards their next destination. They needed the life to stop flowing through that tree. They need the lives of those who are left. Enough time had been wasted, it was time to start tracking them down and killing them off.

For the lives of the Hayashi were the one thing keeping the power within that tree sealed.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry for the two month long wait, some of my grades were dropping and they were my priority for a while but now I'm back on track (sort of) Thank you for being this patient and continuing to favorite and follow this story, it means a lot, especially since I don't plan on giving up on it. I believe I've said this before, but I intend to see this through till the end. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated and REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IN MY ABSENCE. And in response to ShugoYuuki123 only time will tell, but don't worry all will be explained! Please favorite, follow and revieww! And as always, see you all next time!**

 **-V**


	12. Chapter 12

**SHORT NOTE: some of you may have noticed that i have changed the cover. The lovely image was created by snowtitus on deviantart, and I reccomend that you all see some of his art, it's amazing.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

So who's gonna go first? I don't mind either way.

Alright then let's see, where to start.

Well I'm Hayashi Kirara, and I've had a pretty messed up three years of life.

No I'm not talking weirdly. Hush now interrupting people while they're talking is rude.

I'm going to skip over the small details and just get to the main points then. I lived in a clan, kinda like the Uchiha's, except we were a little outside the village. I don't know much about the history and all, unfortunately I guess I was just never given the chance to learn all about it. They all died before I could eh?

Don't say sorry, did you do anything to cause it?

Exactly.

Continuing on, I was one of the two Hayashi lucky enough to escape with my life. The other being my older cousin, Hisao.

Keep the fact that he's my cousin under wraps please. It's not anything huge, it's just that we didn't want to be separated upon being found and posed as siblings.

Thanks.

Moving forward, I had arrived at this place where all the kids used to hang out and have fun, only to see a destroyed room, the horrid stench of blood staining the air. I had followed a voice, screams, but it was too late. I hadn't been strong enough, fast enough. Then Hisao arrived, I'm not sure how he found this place but he charged in like the buffoon he is. But something was different about him, something was off.

It had been his eyes. At the time I hadn't known about it, but Hisao had unlocked my clans Kekkei Genkai.

I followed soon after, unlocking my own variation of the Niji-Tamashi.

I don't really want to talk about what went down, but I ended up killing one of the men we were facing off against.

The other retreated. I never quite got why though, he could have easily killed us both.

So after this I was out for… I actually don't know how long. All I know is that it was days longer than Hisao.

We left the destroyed village in search of help, hoping that a full out massacre would attract at least a few helping hands.

Yes Itachi, I am well aware that we could have very well ended up right back in the hands of the enemy rather than in the warm hands of the man who actually ended up finding us. We were desperate alright?

You want to know his name?

Uhhhh…

Shoot.

I think it like started with a K… but I know for a fact that he was an Uchiha!

Don't give me that look Itachi, I know that it's pretty bad that I don't remember the name of the man who saved my life but give me a break… I was exhausted.

Okay okay continuing on, after that nothing much really happened. I was in the hospital, so medical-nin had already healed the majority of my wounds and I was in pretty good shape. After that nothing major really occurred. I met up with Hokage-sama, and he apologized for what happened and set me up to live with my current guardian, Asami. Then I met you recently and we're here now.

Okay I'm done, it's your turn now.

* * *

My name is Uchiha Itachi.

I'm four years old and the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

The only things that I'm known for is being the heir to the Uchiha Clan, and being a prodigy. Though the prodigy part isn't really a self given title, it's what they all call me.

Who's they?

Well everyone really.

I'm not really better than everyone my age though, I'm sure that you can easily find someone stronger.

Yes Kirara, I'm being serious when I say that. My father once told me that no matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger. So you must keep training in order to lessen the chance that you run into someone stronger than yourself.

Either way, I've only been taught basic things so far, like throwing shuriken, handling kunai, and the basic Uchiha taijutsu. You asked me why I was better than most kids my age, and that is because I train rather than play, and read rather than talk. It's not hard really, and truthfully I'd rather do what I do now than just waste my days doing nothing.

I honestly don't know what else to say… there wasn't much in the first place though.

* * *

I looked at Itachi as he finished talking, my mind racing with questions.

Questions that unfortunately, I couldn't ask him.

Why? Because they have to do with the future.

More importantly, his involvement in it.

 _I thought Sasuke was the heir to the Uchiha clan originally…_

 _I mean technically his older brother would have been had he not killed the entire clan, but then again neither of them were originally the heir, right?_

 _Sasuke was only the heir because the actual heir was killed and he was the only one left to take his spot._

 _Unless…_

I looked at Itachi and gulped.

 _Prodigious…_

 _Antisocial…_

 _Way too strong for someone his age…_

 _Could he be…?_

 _I shook my head in denial._

"Kirara, are you okay, you look really pale all of a sudden..."

Meeting his gaze and seeing the concern, I knew that there was just no way.

There was just no way that Itachi would kill almost the entire Uchiha Clan in a few years.

 _He's too kind. It's a core part of his personality, something even I, a person who hasn't known him for that long, can say myself._

"Yeah I'm fine Itachi, don't worry about me, worry about how we're gonna get outta here!"

He looked at me like I was dumb.

"Am I missing something?"

He sighed.

"Yep."

"Care to tell?"

"We're both arguably relevant people. I doubt that we have anything to worry about, I'm sure that there'll be people to retrieve us any moment now."

My eyebrow twitched.

"I don't disagree, however shouldn't we at least try to escape on our own?"

"Kirara, that sounds lovely, but we're clearly outmatched."

Just as I was about to yell at this kid for not at least trying despite there being an unimaginably small chance that we would actually be able to do anything, we stopped moving. The momentum of the sudden halt sent me flying.

Not very gracefully either, actually, I face planted.

"Owwwww…"

I got up and grabbed at my forehead, a large lump already forming, Itachi quietly shaking his head in disappointment.

I sent him a mock glare and was just about to start my previously planned lecture before the door was opened. Immediately my senses were on high alert, my thoughts racing.

 _Oh god they're back. Have we reached wherever the hell they're taking us? Should I grab Itachi and make a run for it? Should I just run at em and bite the hell outta them and hope they surrender to the might of an angry three year old? Should I-_

A rather familiar voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Well well well, of all the people in the clan I didn't expect you to get kidnapped Itachi."

I turned and looked at the newcomer.

 _It's him!_

 _The guy who saved Hisao and I!_

"And didn't I find you like a few months ago? Geez I have a feeling that you're gonna be a troublemaker."

Itachi sent me a "I told you so" mini smirk and then turned and politely bowed.

"Hello Kagami-san. Thank you for saving us."

 _So that was his name!_

 _I knew it started with a K!_

"My pleasure, though do you mind me asking how you got yourselves into this situation? I gotta write a report on this mess after I get back to the village. Not to mention the fact that Fugaku-san is just about two seconds away from darting out of the village to find you. Mikoto-san, on the other hand, has already threatened to castrate these men if there is so much as a single mark on her precious 'Tachi-kun."

 _He talks a lot._

Kagami took a step towards Itachi, his features scrunched up as he examined his figure.

"You got a bruise on your face? Ah those poor thugs don't stand a chance against the wrath of Mikoto." Peering at me he saw the large bump on my forehead and chuckled, "So that was the noise I heard when I stopped the cart."

 _Okay I know I'm clumsy but you don't need to rub it in my face ya know!_

Kagami swiftly turned around muttered something along the lines of how terrified he would be if he were in the thugs shoes before he started talking again.

"Alright come follow me, we don't have time to waste. I have get you two back to the village and you guys aren't the only ones these men kidnapped. I can't reveal many details, but they're men who go around collecting kids with kekkei-genkai and then selling them off to be used as soldiers."His gaze darkened, "They tend to have a lot of business during times such as these."

I immediately looked around Kagami at the mention of other kids and found to figures standing behind him. One of a girl with olive green hair, caramel skin and goldish eyes, the other a guy with brown hair, tan skin and orange eyes.

The girl appeared to be rather shy and reserved, while the boy seemed to be more outgoing. How could I tell? Well the girl was staring at the floor and avoiding eye-contact, and the boy was literally standing there with a hand on his hip and a scowl pasted on his face.

I looked at Kagami as I realised something. "Kagami-san, why are you the only one who was sent to retrieve us?"

Kagami slowly turned towards me with a huge smirk on his face and he stared at me for a few moments.

 _Why is he staring at me like that?_

 _I have an eerie feeling that it's something I did…_

 _What did I do… Oh shit._

The second my realisation dawned on me he was already speaking.

"SO SHE CAN TALK EH? Everyone back at the village will be glad to hear it, especially Asami I'm sure, the poor woman's been hoping you would talk for a while now, you shoulda seen her practically crying tears of joy when you started laughing at her. Anyways, to answer your question, we don't exactly have a lot of Shinobi at the moment."

Ignoring my huge blunder(god I'm an idiot)I continued to question him.

"Why don't we have a lot of Shinobi at the moment?"

Kagami shot me a deadpan look that was oddly reminiscent of the one Itachi always gives me.

 _Is it a weird Uchiha trait or something?_

"Well, the Third Great Shinobi World War is kinda going on right now. All of us shinobi are rotating on who protects the village and who goes out to fight. Right now, as you can probably tell, I'm helping the village."

"Third Shinobi World War?"

Now both Itachi and Kagami were giving me a look.

 _Yep. Definitely an Uchiha thing._

"Damn kid you've been living under a rock. Anyways, it's not my job to explain all of this to you, go ask that Asami, will ya?"

Kagami stepped out of the cart before continuing to speak.

"Anywho it's best that we get out of here now." Kagami turned to the other kids. "Now if you two could just join them in the cart that would be lovely-thank you. Please do not be alarmed by the unconscious men who will also be sitting in the cart, I have taken certain measures to ensure that they will not wake up for a day _at least_. Alright now I'm closing the door, try to get some rest all of you."

And with that Kagami slammed the door shut, four kids who didn't know each other just sitting there awkwardly staring at each other, bound and beat up criminals not more than a few inches away.

 _Try to get some rest my ass._

Within the next minute we were moving once more and pure silence still enveloped us all.

 _Damn, this is too awkward for me._

I turned towards Itachi to see how he was doing, and of course, being the antisocial person he was, he was daydreaming without a care in the world.

Sighing I turned towards the other two, who were also looking at me. They were staring at me almost expectantly.

 _Do I have to be the one to initiate conversation?_

Accepting my fate I quickly pulled a lock of Itachi's hair to get his attention before I spoke. I at least wanted the one person I knew to be paying attention.

That and now that I'm technically talking again, Itachi will not be able to escape socialising.

"Um, so anybody up for introductions?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, V here,**

 **This is like, the second time that I've just gone MIA and not updated and I'm sorry for that but it was necessary for me at the time cause well, life can be an ass. But I'm back now!(I hope) AND WHOA WE HIT 100 FAVORITES AND OVER 100 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY WHILE I WAS GONE THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! Either way, in this chapter I introduced two characters that will have a huge impact on the plot, so stay tuned for that. Also, Kirara's cover is up now, so she's either gonna have to figure something out or suck it up and attempt to become a shinobi(with help from Itachi of course). I kinda wanted to make a point in the story that it's gonna be very hard for either Itachi or Kirara to be exposed to much violence as a child(that they haven't already experienced) as long as they stay in the village, because of their status. Even if they are kidnapped, the village can't lose one of the last members of a clan they were supposed to protect, and they most certainly can't lose the heir to a powerful clan, much less the son of the Chief of Police Force. Also, thank you for all your lovely reviews! Anyways, thanks for reading my story! Please follow and R &R this story! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! See y'all next time**

 **V**


End file.
